


The Slip that Brought Me to My Knees

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: BDSM Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM Scene, DH-Moony has lost her damned mind, Daddy Kink, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Holidays, Ice Play, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sub Loki (Marvel), proper sub care, sensory play, trying not to tag to much to leave some mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: Winter has come to Utah; Loki and Thor's romance continues to burn and keep them warm in the harsh mountain winter. Snow blankets the ground and an old face from Loki's past makes their debut much to his delight. But in the harsh light of winter, the past looms a dark and cold shadow ready to smother the warmth that the two feel for each other. Can they survive the winter? Or will their flame die out and leave cold ashes behind?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back my doves!
> 
> Are you ready for this? I am...NOT! Holy god what have I done, I shall be laying myself out like Jack during his Lament while I wonder just what I have done. I am not going to go easy on you lot my darlings for I am not going easy on myself. 
> 
> Please direct yourself to the 'Angry Mob Warehouse' if you feel the need but know that I do this out of a need to create a story. I covered some of what happened to Loki in the first portion and in this one, it will explore more of what happened to him and what is coming next. 
> 
> Also big thank you to my beautiful NYC sister DefiledDoll for putting up with my ass while I bounce ideas off of her and figure out just how to tug at your heartstrings.
> 
> The title of the story comes from the song; 'Losing My Religion' by Lacuna Coil. Fabulous song, one of my favorites.

Fall rolled into Winter, the mountains covered in snow as the state came alive with winter sports and activities. Loki sat in his office smiling at the picture on his desk; it was one of all of them just a few months ago dressed in costumes and hanging out at Lagoon. He was happy. Blissfully so. Soft Christmas music played from the lobby and he hummed along softly as his tech offered well wishes to their last patient of the day. It was the week before Christmas and he and Artemis always closed the hospital down for a week in honor of the holidays though they would come in in case of an emergency. It was peaceful in the office and Loki's fingers toyed with the pendant around his neck, his nail tracing the runes carved into the metal that was heated by his skin. His ass ached deliciously from his night with Thor; he smiled as he flexed his wrists and his ribs throbbed with the phantom bites, a wonderful reminder of their time together. Everything about Thor was wonderful...well not everything. They'd had a few spats over the last four months (mostly about Loki forgetting to eat or Thor leaving his moody boots everywhere) and no couple was perfect.

"Doctor Laufeyson?" His tech chirped popping her head into the office, her beany taming her hair down as her lower jaw was covered with a scarf. "Someone's here to see you, I told her we were closed but she's adamant to see you."

"Oh thank you, Bella, go on and head home I'll lock up. Happy Christmas." He hummed as he waved her off and pushed himself up, his brow furrowed as he wondered who it could be. Artemis was off on a cruise with Sif until Christmas Eve, Nebula was in Texas hunting down some deadbeat who skipped his PO visits, and Wanda was in New York City on an art installation.

"There you are little brother," a voice purred as he ented the lobby.

Loki's eyes went comically wide as a slow smile split his face, "Hela." He rushed to her, throwing his arms around her. "I had no idea you were in town!" He laughed, rocking a bit on his feet with her though he only had a few inches on her.

She chuckled holding him tight, "it's so good to see you." She stepped back her slender hands coming up to his face, "you look much better than the last time I saw you." Her thumb traced his cheekbone; she was his elder by fifteen years and only sharing a half-blood relation. Their father having abandoned both of them and was rotting in some prison in Norway. Her long hair was elegant as always; pinned back with glittering emerald hair sticks. She wore a black suit jacket with a matching pencil skirt and knee-high black boots and a silky green button down blouse. They hadn't seen each other since last Christmas and Loki was excited to see her again, having missed her company.

"I'm feeling much better," he smiled hugging her again. "It's so good to see you too but why are you here?" He wracked his memory trying to remember if she had sent word that she would be in the States for a visit. "I thought you were on Tour."

"Can a sister not come and see her precious baby brother on a whim?"

"Hela-"

She scoffed, "very well. Artemis sent an email saying you have a new paramour. I thought I should come and see him for myself."

Loki opened his mouth when the door opened in a swirl of snow and cold air. "Hello love," Thor's bright voice tapered off as he saw two sets of green eyes on him. He blinked and squinted wondering if staring at snow-covered metal all day had fucked with his eyes. He wore a thick black coat with a red beanie over his unruly blonde hair and snow melting on his beard as he held a bouquet of Easter Lilies and Bluebells *****. "Um...bad time?" He asked, shuffling his feet a bit.

"No, no," Loki smiled breaking away from Hela. "I thought you were working still."

"Tony told me, and I quote, 'stop mooning and go the fuck home.' We let the project go until the new year since they're calling for more snow than we can deal with right now."

Loki laughed until Hela cleared her throat and he smiled bringing his lover in closer. "Thor this is my sister Hela Laufedottir. Hela this is Thor Odinson my, how did you put it, paramour." He smirked as he took the flowers from Thor and watched him hold his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Laufeydottir. Loki's told me a lot about you."

Hela took his hand in a firm grip and arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Funny all I have heard about you is from Artemis, seeing as my own brother cannot bother to update his poor worrying sister of his life." Thor caught a battling accent within her voice, posh high-class Brit much like Loki but with an almost Italian undertone.

Loki scoffed, "worrying my lily white ass Hela. You know I detest giving full updates in email and you hardly were able to answer your phone." He gave a put-upon sigh and placed a hand over his heart dramatically, "however I forgive you if you have new things from your latest tour."

"Of course they're all at your house already, I had Marco drop everything off before releasing him to go back home. Come close your clinic we are going to go home and we shall create something to eat." She waved her hands at them, pulling on her black fur coat and shrugging it over her slender shoulders.

Thor blinked, "ah but I have reservations-"

"Cancel them," She shrugged, smirking a smile that was eerily similar to Loki's. "I am home now and I do plan on spending some time in a kitchen. I trust you are driving?" She arched her eyebrow at him again and Thor swallowed hard, the woman was damn right terrifying.

"Just go with it," Loki laughed softly into his ear, his hand sliding into Thors gently.

"It might be a little cramped in the truck."

"Then let us be off. Marco will have also picked up groceries and dropped everything off at Loki's home. I hope it's more put together than the last time I was there." She pulled on her gloves and stepped out into the snow.

Loki offered an apologetic smile up to Thor, "I'm sorry I had no idea-"

"It's fine Loki, I know what Hela means to you and I'm just happy she isn't sending me away." He smiled as he cupped his jaw and leaned down a bit to kiss him, "didn't get to do that before. Hello beautiful."

"Thor-" A dark blush crossed Loki's cheeks but his lips pulled into a shy smile. Thor simply had that effect on him, making him feel new and so very loved even with the past looming over them. "She's a bit rough but she'll warm up to you once you charm her like you do everyone else." He laughed as he flicked the lights off and grabbed his coat. "C'mon love, she won't be happy to keep waiting." He laced his hands with Thor's and they stepped out to the truck seeing Hela standing there and drumming her fingers on the hood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my doves, I need to say this that I don't speak a lick of Italian...I sing it I don't speak it....so Google Translate did the translating for me.

"Such a charming cottage up here in the canyon," Hela hummed as they stepped through the door; her shrug going onto the coat butler. She moved swiftly into the house and down the hall. "Get changed into something warmer boys, food is about comfort and enjoyment." She moved to the room across from Loki's and the dark-haired man chuckled as he leads Thor to his bedroom. 

Once behind the door, the larger of the two crowded a slender body against it. Thor smiled as he braced his arm over their heads and leaned down to kiss him slowly, "hello." He purred softly, his fingers curling a lock of onyx hair between his fingers.

"You said that already," Loki smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, the other man's hand coming up to touch the pendant. 

"Not a proper hello," blue eyes flicked down and a slow smile spread across his face. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I have an inkling," Loki lifted himself up and pressed their lips together in a slow easy kiss; fingers tangling in hair as it deepened. After a moment Loki broke away, a small smile on his lips. "We should change before Hela comes knocking the door down."

"I heard that  _fratellino_ ," Hela hummed walking past the door.

" _certo che hai fatto sorella,_ " he called back with a laugh, he sighed as he grudgingly pushed Thor away and moved over to his dresser and pulling out their lounge clothes, tossing Thor's to him.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian..." the language rolled beautifully off of Loki's silver tongue and he was entranced.

Loki scoffed as he pulled off his scrubs and slid on his sweatpants and a loose T-shirt. "My sister lives in Milan, do you honestly think I would not learn the language if I did not intend to visit her?" He smiled as he helped Thor out of his work flannel, his fingers tracing along the hard lines of muscle, "I think she's going to love you once she gets to know you. Perhaps in the summer, we can go to her flat. I would love to show you Italy in the summer, it's stunning." He chuckled as he shook his head and took his hand, "come Hela believes in cooking as a family and well...you're trapped."

"Nowhere I'd rather be." Thor hummed as they walked into the kitchen.

Hela stood at the counter, hands braced on her hips. Her hair was pulled up into a top knot a pair of black sweatpants hung off her slender hips and a tight black tank top with a list of dates and places rolling over her back. On her shoulder was a coiled wolf poised to strike and Thor instantly recognized the creature as Fenris. She drummed dark painted nails against the countertop, her green eyes lifting to pin the two. "About time you both join me, where is your pasta maker  _bambino_. The one I brought you from Italy the last Christmas, don't tell me it is gathering dust."

"I am not a child, it's in the pantry I've made Thor homemade pasta." Loki huffed pulling his hair back and shooing Thor to sit on a stool.

"My recipe or yours?" Hela smirked as she began setting out ingredients for the pasta.

"Mine, of course, it's better than yours." Loki stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, it's on little brother." She clicked on the kitchens radio and heavy drum beats filled the space.

The music was different and Thor found himself tapping the drum beats on the counter, "who is this?" He swallowed as the brother and sister duo turned similar eyes onto him; Hela's more acidic while Loki's were more gem-like.

"Did you tell him nothing of me  _bambino_?" Hela chastized her brother with a scowl.

"Darling, you know that Hela is in the music business right?"

"Yeah...you said she was the manager of a band out of Italy."

Hela looked offended as she dropped the pasta dough onto the counter, "'a band'? Really Loki. I manage Lacuna Coil, gothic metal with harmonious female vocals and heavy beats." She sniffed as she began to knead the dough. "Christina sends her love and hopes that she can make it out next time, her mother is ill and she wanted to spend time at the family home. Bring the pasta maker over here so I can get it ready."

Thor braced his chin on his hand as he watched his sub and his sister dance around each other in the kitchen. They sang together and Thor was enraptured with how carefree Loki looked, the smile on his face was wider than anything he had ever seen and it made the blonde ache with just how much pain he had in his life. his mind drifted back to the meeting of his ex-Dom. 'The Grandmaster', an egotistical moron that Thor had run into from the scene and it made his teeth itch that all of Loki's troubles were caused by that man. Before he had met Loki, the house was still half packed away not ready to be lived in, his smile always fake, and that smile that never reached his eyes. Since they began seeing each other Thor had helped Loki settle into his house (and some of his own things ended up being moved from storage and into the house) and they had spent many nights in a sort of domestic haze enjoying each other. He watched as Hela pinched the ravioli together and Loki tossed the salad; his heart ached with the simple domestic scene that he wanted nothing more than to reach out and draw Loki to him for a kiss. Soon dinner was done and they moved to the livingroom to relax, Hela lounging on the lazyboy her legs crossed at the ankles, Thor on the couch and Loki perched himself on the floor his back pressed against Thor's shins. 

"So Odinson, what is it that you do?"

"Hela..."

"What? I have a right to know if someone is trying to take advantage little brother."

"It's alright love," Thor rumbled, his fingers curling in Loki's hair. "I run my own construction company. Mostly Commercial projects for hotels, bars, occasionally we do set design for some of the film projects around here."

"Your own company? Where did you study?"

"I got my degree in Business Management from the University of New York and started my company in Manhatten then moved to Ogden after my parents were killed."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Hela's voice was sincere as she sipped her wine. "Well I'll leave you two to clean up, Thor I hope you make a decent breakfast."

"Hela-" Loki groaned rubbing his eyes.

Thor grinned, "I make a mean cowboy breakfast."

She nodded as she took her wine and waltzed down the hall leaving them alone. They gathered up the dishes and moved into the kitchen to do the dishes, Loki washing while Thor dried. "I think she likes you," Loki hummed.

"Yeah?"

"If she didn't she would have had you seen out instead of demanding you make breakfast. Of course, you don't have to stay-"

"Loki stop, I would love to stay tonight. I have nowhere else I would rather be than spending my Christmas with you...if you'll have me."

Loki huffed flicking some soap at him, "sentimental oaf."

"But I'm yours," Thor smiled as he drew the slender man closer and kissed him softly.

"Only mine?" Loki whispered against his lips.

"Only yours," he agreed kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fratellino-little brother
> 
> certo che hai fatto sorella-of course you did sister
> 
> bambino-kid, baby, child


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All blame from here on out needs to be given to my devious sister DefiledDoll...she fuels the monsters and tells me which idea sounds the best to ensure an interesting and fun story.

"You made it! Hela, so wonderful to see you!" Artemis yelled, flinging herself past Loki and Thor and into the arms of the older woman.

"Lovely to see you too Artie," Loki snarked dryly, though he could hardly fault his friend for being excited to see his sister. He pulled off his hat, shaking snow from his hair as he slowly unwound the scarf around his neck. It had been a lovely week, hardly leaving his home in favor of lounging around with Thor in his home and feeling more like it was just that...a home. A house was where you hung your hat up at the end of the day, love was making it a home and having two of the most important people in his life in his house was rapidly turning it somewhere warm and inviting. He brushed some snow off of Thor's grey overcoat and smiled as the man captured his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Is everyone else here?" He asked handing his scarf, hat, and coat to Artemis's maid with a smile.

"Bucky, Steve, Sif, Tony, T'challa, and Okoye are here. Natasha and Bruce said they are on their way, he had to make sure the new doctor on his team was settling in."

 

"New doctor on his team?"

"A neurosurgeon from New York." Artemis shrugged as she handed Hela's coat to the maid and motioned for them to follow her. "Clint is on his way too, his wife is sending over the desert for us but she's not up for traveling with the kiddos feeling under the weather."

"I'm surprised that Clint is coming with his children sick," Thor hummed as they followed Artemis down the hall and down the stairs to the basement. 

"He's hovering, his wife demanded he gets out of her hair for a couple of hours."

"And what of Gamora and Nebula, I hope to see them before I leave," Hela asked as they walked, her hand resting elegantly at Artie's elbow.

"They can't make it, Thanos demanded their presence in Park City," Artie pulled a face with a sigh while Hela nodded gravely. "But they'll be here for the New Years party at Thor's home office down on 22nd."

"A what at my where?" Thor asked as they walked into the game room, "TONY!" He bellowed seeing the man lounging with a drink in his hand.

"Hey about time you all get here!" The man laughed, "usually you only yell at me like that when I'm in trouble."

"When were you going to tell me about a party in my office?"

"Technically our office, but instead of worrying about a clean house we can just hire a cleaning crew! No harm done."

Thor groaned as he scrubbed a hand over his face shaking his head, only settling when he felt Loki rub a soothing hand up and down his back. Artemis laughed as she moved over and settled into Sif's lap, introducing Hela to her while Thor and Loki moved over to the bar. "I swear Tony will be the death of me," the blond groaned grabbing an ale and popping the cap while Loki poured himself a glass of red wine. 

"You are partners with him love," Loki hummed swirling the glass. 

"Don't remind me."

Steve walked up, clapping Thor on the shoulder and giving a friendly smile to Loki, "glad to see you two made it. Who did you bring with you?"

"That's my elder sister Hela, she flew in from Italy to spend Christmas here like she does every year though last year there was hardly a party this big." There was a burst of laughter and the three turned to see T'Challa, Okoye, Sif, and Artemis laughing as Hela gave a smirk to Tony who had the grace to look somewhat embarrassed. "And it seems she can easily integrate herself anywhere."

"Loki," T'challa drawled, his voice a warm purr, "you're sister is an absolute delight."

"Then you have not heard her stories about stabbing our elder brother Helblindi."

Hela simply shrugged as all eyes turned to her, "oh it was not a fatal stabbing." She said with a dramatic sigh and rolling her eyes, "Helblindi was an asshole and always had it out for poor Loki." She waved her hand dismissively, "I am protective of my youngest brother."

"How many Laufeysons are there?" Thor chuckled his arm wrapped tightly around Loki's waist.

"Laufey had four children; one daughter and three sons. I am not close to my brothers but we were all brought together when Laufey was caught for money laundering and fraud. Thankfully by that time Hela and I were grown and secure in our lives. Helblindi and Byleistr were less lucky because they are little more than overgrown children with no real ambition in life."

"Actually Byleistr has changed since you last saw him, _bambino_." Hela chuckled, "he is currently engaged to a lovely little farm girl from a vineyard up in Tuscany." They dissolved into more chatter, everyone listening to Hela's stories of traveling with Lacuna Coil with awe when they heard the sound of boots on stairs. Natasha and Bruce smiled as they walked in with Clint behind them and another man with dark hair and a stylized goatee. 

"Sorry, we're late! And look we found a stray!" Natasha laughed, "everyone this is Doctor Stephen Strange we figured we would bring him here for the Holidays instead of him spending it alone in his apartment like a sad sack."

Thor pulled up short and his jaw went slack, "Strange?"

"Odinson, well it's a small world." Stephen chuckled raking a hand through his hair and Thor noticed that there was a slight tremble in his hands. "It has been a long time, how is your father?"

"He passed alongside my mother." Thor gave him a strained smile, "they were murdered a few years back it's why I left New York."

"I hadn't heard, my condolences."

Bruce looked between them, "you know each other?"

"Thor's father was one of my patients back in New York. He suffered from a rare form of Amnesia that seemed to be self-induced. Then all the sudden he woke up, knew everything he had lost and remembered nothing of his wondering confusion. I had no idea what caused it and to this day I still don't, I had thought it was dementia with his erratic behavior that Thor and Frigga brought to my attention. Was he well until the end?"

"Lucid and spoke highly of you to everyone. Mother as well, you were one of her favorite topics at parties from what her friends told me."

Stephen nodded as they all moved to the couch and collapsed on it, some people on the floor while others lounged. Drinks were flowing and Clint passed around cupcakes his wife had made. Loki looked at the sweet with an arched eyebrow, "what is this?"

Clint grinned, "Laura's new baking creation. She call's 'em Devil's Tears," he fumbled with his phone and cleared his throat. "She made me write this down to tell you all. It's a dark chocolate devil's food cake with a red berry and cinnamon bourbon compote with a dark chocolate and siracha buttercream."

"Oh yes, an LB original." Sif laughed.

Hela smiled as she held up her cupcake, " _saluti,"_  

"Cheers!" Loki translated for the group before taking a bite. He moaned deep in his throat at the burst of fire and chocolate on his tongue. He saw how Thor's lightning blue eyes pierced him while he licked the compote from his lips; the emerald eyed man smirked, they hadn't had a chance for more than heated kisses with Hela sleeping in the room across the hall and Loki was starving for his Dom's touch. He slowly licked a spot of buttercream off of his finger, eyes holding promise as he watched the storm roll in those blue eyes he loved. 

"Ok stop eye-fucking let's play...Spin the Bottle!" Artemis laughed pulling out an empty wine bottle and wagging it with a grin.

"And just like that, we are back in High School." Tony groaned, "I'm going to need another drink or six."

Clint laughed holding up his hands, "Nope I'm out I have to get home for the kids' Christmas tomorrow. Enjoy the games." He laughed waving as he headed up the stairs to head home.

"Bye Clint! Don't be a spoilsport, Tony, everyone circle up." She dropped from her spot on the couch to the floor putting the bottle down. Slowly everyone settled into a fairly large circle and Artemis clapped her hands, "ok simple rules, you spin you peck no trying to make someone jealous or make a big deal out of nothing. And if you chicken out-" She smirked as she reached under the couch and pulled out a beautiful bottle filled with a bright green liquid. "You take a shot of Absinthe."

"You devious little angel," Hela laughed her acidic green eyes bright as she clapped her hands together. 

Artemis cracked open the bottle of Absinthe and smirked as she reached over and placed the empty wine bottle on the floor. "Alright, I'll spin first." She gave it a spin and watched as it settled onto Natasha, "hold onto your dicks boys two redheads kissing is every mans fantasy." She cackled as she crawled over to Natasha planting an over exaggerated kiss to her cheek. "Spin away my fiery sister!"

Natasha rolled her eyes flicking the bottle to make it spin, "we aren't nearly drunk enough for this game Artemis."

"Oh, Nat..." Loki sighed, his lips pulling into a small smirk.

"Shots!" Artemis yelled as she passed out the emerald liquid. Everyone except for Loki, Artemis, Natasha, and Hela looked at the liquid with trepidation. "Shoot it back, folks lets go." 

" _Saluti_!" Loki and Hela shouted tossing back the shot and wincing at the burn. "You had this imported." Loki coughed, slamming a hand to his chest as he swiped Thor's beer to chase the burn. He watched as the rest choked back the drink, only T'Challa and Okoye taking the shots with some grace.

"Catch up you silly Americans or you'll be sloshed first," Hela taunted sipping her wine.

More shots were passed around and everyone soon got into the game of spinning the bottle. Loki leaned heavily into Thor's side as the bigger man spun the bottle and made a face when it landed on Tony. "Shot!" He yelled with a laugh, "I know where Tony's mouth has been and I refuse to kiss it!" Artemis cackled as she held out the glass to him, her hand swaying a bit and sloshing the bright green liquid. 

"I'll get you back for this Odinson," Tony slurred as he accepted his own drink and shot it back. His hand landed heavily onto the wine bottle and he spun it vigorously smirking as it landed on Loki, "get over here reindeer games." He chuckled as he reached forward and grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt and hauled him forward planting a sloppy (and very drunk kiss) square on his mouth. Thor felt his jealousy (and arousal) rear it's head as he saw his submissive kissing another man. The flush to Loki's cheeks was so damned attractive and the group was laughing and clapping before Tony pulled back with a drunken smirk. "Who's got the better kiss? Point Break or me?"

"I think that's enough Absinthe for Tony!" Steve laughed, leaning heavily into his husband who seemed to be holding his alcohol a little better.

"It's no contest dear, Tony, Thor is by far the more superior kisser." He laughed as he spun the bottle to a chorus of 'ohs' from the group and he laughed as it landed on the newest member of their group. "Shot or kiss good doctor it is your choice."

Stephen chuckled, looking the most put together out of everyone as he ran a hand through his hair. "I shall take the shot on a principle and out of respect for Thor," his eyes flicked down meaningfully to the pendant around Loki's neck. "As a doctor, I think we should perhaps call a close to these games and everyone get some sleep."

"I second that!" Bruce laughed, an arm wrapped around Natasha's shoulders. 

"Well, no one is driving home. Ya'll know where your rooms are. Hela can shack up with me and Sif." A few drunken stumbles and everyone said their goodnights and dropped into rooms. At the end of the hall, Stephen stopped Thor and Loki before the disappeared into a room.

"Loki," His voice was low but held that same timber of Domination that Thor had and Loki was captivated.

"Yes, Sir?" Loki hummed, Thor's arm a heavy weight around his waist.

"You have accepted Thor's collar? Tell me, does he treat you well?" Stephen's hands were folded behind his back as his blue eyes glittered in the low light of the hallway.

"Stephen-"

"Hush now Thor."

"He treats me very well, honors all limits and pushes me in just the right way."

"Gald to see my lessons were not a total waste. We will have to get together for drinks after the holidays. I want to hear about how you found such a pretty little submissive." Stephen laughed as he turned to slip into the room and closing the door behind him.

Thor rolled his eyes and pulled Loki into the opposite room behind him and closing the door. Thor crowded Loki up against the door, a growl deep in his throat as his hand came up and brushed his thumb over his bottom lip. "I was ready to deck Tony, but I know he's going to hate himself tomorrow." He growled, his blue eyes were thunderous as if he could see Tony still on the pale man's lips.

"So possessive Daddy," Loki purred, his tongue flicking out and licking at Thor's thumb. "Don't you know that you are the only one for me?" 

Thor growled again as those emerald eyes flicked up to him and Loki's lips closed around his thumb. His blood moved south so quick his head spun and he braced himself against the door as he cupped Loki's jaw. "Fuck Artemis for making us drink so much," he grumbled. "I want nothing more than to fuck you through this mattress."

Loki let go of him with a pop, "let me take care of you, Daddy. Let me be good for you." He purred, his lips brushing against Thor's finger teasingly. He placed his hands on his chest and gently guided him back to the bed. They stood there for a moment, alcohol making their movements sluggish but no less intense. They quickly disrobed each other and Loki's long fingers trailed down Thor's chest; dark painted nails dragging to create raised lines on tan skin. "I could look at you for the rest of my life and never tire of it." He whispered leaning forward and tracing his lips along the solid muscle of his pectoral. He pushed lightly so that Thor fell onto the bed with a small grunt. 

The blonde crawled back up to rest against the headboard as Loki settled between his thighs. His cock pulsed a bead of pearly precum as his blood raced and head swam. He felt cool lips against the meat of his thigh and a moan left his lips as his fingers reached down to tangle in raven-dark hair. "Loki..."

"Shh..." Loki chuckled, his breath ghosting over Thor's cock making it jump. His lips ghosted over the hard line of his cock before sealing over the head and flicking his tongue through the bead of precum there. He moaned around the girth of the other man as he slowly worked his way down, whimpering softly as Thor's hands tightened in his hair.

"Fuck...baby....your goddamn mouth is a sin." Thor panted, the Absinthe in his blood making his heart race from the pleasure and seeming to amplify the feel of Loki drawing him in deep. He felt Loki's throat convulse as he slipped in deeper and he gasped as his back arched; forcing himself deeper. His crest came embarrisingly quick and he tugged on Loki's hair only to snarl as the warm, wet heat was pulled away. "Loki..."

"Shh Daddy, I would never leave you high and dry." Loki purred, more put together it seemed than Thor was even though they both had nearly the same amount to drink.  Thor's protest died on his lips when he felt slimmer hips slot against his and Loki's spit slicking the way for their erections to glide against each other. Slender fingers wrapped around them both and Thor's head dropped back, clocking against the heavy oak of the bed frame as he hissed. Loki's free hand slid to the back of his head and threaded into silken golden strands and brought their lips together as they rutted together. "My Thunderer....my everything." He gasped against his lips, the coil deep in his belly pulling tight. "Please...please let go...need to feel you."

Thor's snarl was caught in his throat as his hands gripped Loki's slender hips tight enough to bruise, "my Trickster." He bit roughly into Loki's lip as he slipped, warmth racing through his body as he splashed between them and his lips muffling Loki's cry as he spilled moments later. The grunted as Loki collapsed on top of him but he held him close, ignoring the rapidly cooling cum between them in favor of stroking his fingers through silken dark hair. His eyes grew heavy and he gave a jaw cracking yawn, his arms clamped harder as Loki tried to wiggle. "Where ya goin?" He grumbled, wanting nothing more than to roll over with Loki and just sleep until morning.

Loki's laugh was breathless and his eyes seemed to glow in the low light, "we are not sleeping in a pool of cum and I am too tired to clean properly."

"Naughty boy..." Thor mumbled, feeling sleep pull at his head as his hand reached out blindly for Loki. He soon found himself cleaned with a discarded article of clothing and Loki slid back into bed, pulling a blanket over them.

"Spank me later, for now...sleep." Loki purred, brushing his lips against Thor's as the Grandfather Clock in the hall chimed out the hour. "Happy Christmas Thor." He whispered his head resting over the steady drum of Thor's heart as he drifted off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Loki," Thor hummed settling down and tangling them together under the heavy blanket, feeling the comfort of cool metal against his chest as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning here my doves, this chapter damn near kicked my ass. I struggled...and I struggled hard. 
> 
> I wrote it out on google docs for my Beta to look over and make notes as she saw fit....and i went back after having the whole damned thing written out to having over 2/3 of the chapter missing! I was so pissed because i had everything drawn out to perfection and had to redo it all over again.
> 
> So in short im about 50/50 love hate with this damned chapter and really wanted it done so i could move on and do what i wanna do with this story.

Morning came quickly and Thor groaned softly as he rolled onto his side, his arm thrown over Loki and drawing the slimmer man to him. Said slimmer man grunted but pressed back into him; pale slender fingers slotting with strong, work tough ones. “What time is it?” Thor mumbled into Loki’s hair, taking in the soft cinnamon scent that always seemed to come from the other man.

Loki flicked his wrist, glaring at his watch, “it’s 6:45 am...why are you even awake? Why am I awake?”

The blonde smirked as he manhandled Loki onto his back and he hovered over him, “two choices.” He hummed, brushing his lips over Loki’s. “One; we go back to sleep for at least another hour…”

Loki settled himself into the bed, his hands coming up to run along his chest. “And option two?”

“I see just how thick these walls are.” He watched as those emerald eyes lit up and glittered with mirth and lust. His fingers came up to toy with the pendant, “so which will it be?”

“Let us disturb the neighbors then.”

Thor laughed as he flipped the blankets off of them, smirking as he watched as the rush of cool air made Loki’s skin pebble. He traced his fingers along each rib and dip of muscle, smirking as Loki arched into it. “So responsive, and only for me. This is how I like you.” He let his hands rest heavily on his slender hips, “mine and only mine.” He growled as he shifted to lay on his stomach, he brought Loki’s legs over his shoulders and smirked up at him. “Get comfortable love, I’m planning on making you see stars.”

Loki arched an eyebrow but any retort he had was cut off as he felt the rasp of Thor’s beard against his ass and the first swipe of tongue. He gasped as his hands instantly flew to sun-kissed hair as his back bowed. He felt his body open up for Thor; before him, this hadn’t been something he had enjoyed or really done. In the last four months, Loki had explored more and found himself falling deep. He felt the first of Thor’s fingers breach him and he gasped as his mind hummed with pleasure. It was rough, using only spit as lube but the burn was delicious. “Thor…” The name tumbled from his lips as he shifted his hips, arching them and opening himself up more. “Daddy...please….” He whimpered.

Thor chuckled a dark and dangerous sound that had Loki trembling. “Begging already and I haven’t even stretched you.”

Loki lifted his head, giving him a half-hearted glare, “as if we really need it.” They rarely spent a night apart and even the scenes they had done were long and stretched out (no pun intended).

Thor arched an eyebrow, “do I hear my boy giving me attitude?” He hummed, slipping in a second finger and crooking them.

“N-no Daddy…”

“Hm...I think I heard some attitude,” Thor gave him a dark smirk as he withdrew his fingers and slowly pushed himself up. His hands curled around slender hips and he flipped the slimmer man over with ease chuckling at his yelp. “Hold still,” his command was a rough growl in Loki’s ear, “the more you move the more you will get.” Without further warning his hand came down with a hard crack against the meat of Loki’s ass making the man moan loudly, his fingers clawing into the pillows. He ran his hand over the rapidly reddening mark, squeezing with a smirk of satisfaction at Loki’s whimper. “Do you realize how beautiful you are? How much I love to mark you?” He brought his hand down again on the opposite cheek and chuckled as Loki jolted, “I want to mark you up all the time, nothing permanent but I like seeing the evidence of what I do to you on your skin.” He leaned down to swipe his tongue along Loki’s hole again, smirking at his submissive’s loud moan. He chuckled against his skin as he made sure he was wet, his fingers slid back in and he made quick but efficient work preparing him.  

Loki trembled under him, his hips working against those fingers and he gasped as Thor slid in a third. “Gods...Thor…”

“Still good?” Of course, he was conscious that spit hardly replaced lube, he wanted to make this as good as each and every other time they did anything.

“Please….please Thor.” He whimpered, his legs spreading a bit more as his hips pushed up and he felt Thor’s fingers brush against that bundle of nerves deep within him. “Gods-” He gasped, pleasure sparking up his spine as his mind screamed one word at him. He bit hard on his lip, the coppery tang filling his mouth as he struggled to keep the words down.

Thor growled as he pulled his fingers out and easily flipped Loki again, he settled himself heavily over his slender form and smiled. “What do you want?”

Loki trembled and whimpered, “you please...need you.”

Thor groaned softly as he placed soft kisses along Loki’s jaw, “you have me...always Loki. My Loki.” He slowly sank himself into the other, both moaning loudly as they joined.

It hurt but in the most delicious way, Loki’s long legs wrapped around Thor’s powerful waist; his hips arching up and helping him slide in deeper. Sparks ignited in his blood, driving him higher as his mind began to fuzz at the edges. “Thor...gods….Thor, I can’t….please…” He gasped as he felt the hot coil of lust pull tight in his belly.

Thor smirked down at him, “go on, let go, my Trickster.” He leaned down, his teeth scraping along his ear. “Let the whole fucking house know just who owns you.” He gripped Loki’s hips tighter as he changed the angle of his thrust; the head of his cock pounding relentlessly into his prostate.

“Thor!” Loki screamed as his vision went white and he came almost violently, dragging Thor over the edge with him.

Thor’s arms shook as he slowly peeled his fingers away from Loki’s hips and collapsed next to him, making sure to keep his hands on Loki to coax him back to consciousness. “Lo? Can you hear me?” His nose brushed against Loki’s ear as he spoke softly, his fingers tracing along the sharp lines of his collarbone.

“Mhm.” Loki hummed his body curling into the warmth of Thor’s chest.

“Got a color for me, babe?”

“Green, super green.”

The blonde snorted a laugh, “God I love you.” The words were out before he could stop them and he felt Loki freeze in his arms. “Lo...Lo don’t panic, you’re safe everything’s alright. You don’t have to say it back, not until you feel it.” He pressed soft kisses along his cheek and temple, his hand a soothing and warm weight along his arm and side. “I just...had to let you know how I feel. I don’t expect anything, I just needed you to know.”

Loki slowly opened his eyes, emerald turning to meet deep wells of blue. He opened his mouth several times, no sound coming out and he sighed softly. His long-fingered hand carding through tangled blonde hair as he licked his lips. “Thor...I…”

“Come get breakfast you two!” Artemis yelled, slamming her hand into the door making both men jump and groan as their heads collided again.

“She’s going to give us concussions,” Thor groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

Loki sighed softly as the moment was broken and those words were locked away in his mind again.  _ Not the right time _ . He smiled as he slowly pushed himself up, “c’mon she’ll have something extra greasy and delicious for us.” He said holding his hand out for Thor.

In the kitchen, the whole gang (except for Hela, Stephen, Bruce, Artemis, and Natasha) all sat slouching or clutching at their heads. “How are you five not dying, you drank more than us.” Tony groaned, his shakes sitting close to his face as he peaked at them through his arms.

“Russian,” Natasha hummed sipping her coffee and sliding a plate of bacon over to Bruce.

“High functioning Alcoholic,” Artemis snickered as she tapped a spoon to her mug.

“I live with rock stars.” Hela snapped the paper she was reading, grinning evilly as everyone else groaned.

“Doctors,” Stephen and Bruce chuckled as they sipped water.

“There you two are!” Hela smiled seeing her brother and Thor shuffle in, she arched an eyebrow catching sight of the slight limp Loki had and she arched her eyebrow at him. “ _ stai bene fratello piccolo?” _ (Are you alright little brother)

He nodded with a tired smile, “ _ si sorella.” _ (yes sister)

She motioned him over, holding out a plate to him. Her acidic green eyes drifted over to where Thor was grinning, near maliciously at Tony and clapping him harder on the back. She watched as Loki’s emerald eyes tracked every movement the blonde made, something glittered there that she had never seen before. “ _ C'è qualcosa nella tua mente. posso vederlo nei tuoi occhi.” _ (Something is on your mind, I can see it in your eyes.)

“ _ ha detto che mi ama”  _ (He said he loves me)

“ _ egli fece?” _ (He did?) She asked softly, her eyes once more falling to the blonde who was now having a rather animated discussion with Stephen. “ _ Lo ami?” _ (do you love him?)

A small smile crossed Loki’s lips as he nodded almost shyly, “ _ si” _ (yes)

She let off a small hum turning to Artemis. “Artie dear,” she called gently.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind terribly if I stayed with you for a few days? I leave on the second and would love to spend some quality time with you before I have to go back to Milan.” She made a pointed nod to Loki, her pale green eyes glittering with unspoken words that Artemis quickly caught onto. “It would only be for a couple of days, my flight leaves mid-afternoon on the second.”

“Of course darling! I would love to have you, Siffy and I will take you to our favorite little Italian bistro and I would love to hear about the latest tour you have planned with Lacuna Coil.” Sif nodded her agreement before practically dropping her nose in her coffee. “Now then, Merry Christmas morning my friends I have gifts for everyone.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at Artemis, “Artie we agreed on no gifts.”

“No you agreed on no gifts, now drink some tea your throat sounds like you deep-throated a cactus.” She cackled as the rest of the group groaned and Loki and Thor blushed hotly. She danced into the hall coming back with several gift bags on her arm and a happy Santa hat on her head. “Now then, I bought everyone just a little gift. A...thank you of sorts for helping me find my Siffy and for accepting Loki and myself into the group so easily. Ya’ll have been real friends and these are gifts for all you happy couples even though you all make me want to vomit.” She grunted as Sif’s elbow landed in her ribs. “Boney elbows, stop it Sif.” She huffed dropping a bag to each couple before holding one out to each Stephen and Hela. “You two may not have any couples things yet but you might enjoy these anyway.”

Loki felt Thor’s arms wrap around his waist and he leaned back into the solid muscle of Thor’s chest as he opened the bag. Inside was a little black envelope sealed by a bright blue wax seal, he popped it open and pulled out the card gaping as he saw what was written in it. “Artemis, we can’t accept-”

“You can and you will. Each one of you will get a weekend in my families lodge in Park City. It hardly gets used since dad retired to Fiji and most of us are to busy with life to be up there. It’s quite, it’s quaint and perfect for a romantic couple getaway. No expiration date, just make sure to check in when you’re calling to make sure you’re the only one there...unless you plan an orgy if that's the case make sure to let me know so I can send a super cleaning crew-OW!” She yelped as Sif elbowed her again, only harder this time.

Breakfast moved smoothly, everyone feeling more human after the greasy breakfast and coffee and soon everyone broke off to head back home with promises to meet up for the New Year at Thor’s office. Loki hugged his sister gently as they were getting ready to leave, “Are you sure you are alright staying here?”

“After hearing from you two this morning I believe I will be better off,” her acidic green eyes danced as she gave his cheek a pat. “Have as much rambunctious sex as you wish while I finish off my holiday here, we will meet for dinner I’m sure.” She kissed both of Loki’s cheeks and hugged him, “ _ Ti amo, _ ” (I love you) she whispered into his hair.

“ _ Ti amo,” _ He smiled hugging her back. He waved at them as they got into Thor’s truck, his hand slipping to rest on Thor’s thigh as they started the treck down the snowy road. “This was wonderful,”

Thor smiled as he covered Loki’s hand with his, “yeah...but I’ve got an even better surprise at home for you.”

Loki chuckled as her fingers slotted with Thor’s and he squeezed gently, “after this morning I hope it involves a wonderfully long hot bath and lots of cuddles.” He smiled letting his head drop back as he listened to Thor’s soft rumble of a voice sing along to the radio. “Oh and Thor?”

“Yes, love?”

Loki smiled as he leaned over when they reached a stop light, “I love you too.” He whispered softly into his ear, kissing him gently before sitting back as the light turned green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the little end note about the flowers that was way back in chapter one and i dont know why it keeps popping up...damned pain in my ass is what it is.
> 
> Also i want to be clear, Thor is not 'punishing' Loki not in a true sense of the word this is what we like to call funishment. it was part of the challenge to make Loki sound super loud and disturb the whole house. Thor is not being abusive, he's not pushing Loki past his limits, everything is still stated how its supposed to be from part one and well within Loki's limits.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re in a good mood,” Loki chuckled as he walked beside Thor through the Christmas Village in central Ogden. Snow crunched under their boots as they walked, there was no wind and the sun made the snow glitter. The park was all but deserted in the early morning most sane people still at home enjoying Christmas but they had decided to go and take a walk. 

“Am I?” Thor glanced over at him, a smile curling his lips. “Perhaps I have reason to be,” his hand slid down Loki’s back to grab the luscious curve of his backside. “Out and about with the most beautiful man in Utah, nay the country.”

Loki rolled his eyes though his lips were pulled into a pleased smile. “Why do I put up with you?” His voice was fond and his heart fluttered at Thor’s throaty laugh. 

“Because you love me,” Thor’s face was pure joy as his eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

“You’re going to be insufferable now that I’ve told you,” the raven-haired man snarked as they turned down a path.

“Absolutely,” the blonde chuckled as he gave his ass a pinch making Loki jolt and he ducked the swat aimed at him.

“Thor?” A shocked voice made both men turn.

Thor went deadly still as his eyes went wide, his jaw hanging open just a smidge. “Jane…”

Loki froze, this was the woman who tried to control Thor, make him into something he wasn’t. He felt a surge of hate and protectiveness, his hand sliding into Thor’s. It was a feeling he had when he thought of what the Grandmaster did to him every time, control with no care for what the person you were controlling cared for. He felt Thor’s fingers tighten lightly around his and he looked down to see his fingers white against Thor’s glove.

“Breath baby boy,” he smiled but it was strained, a fraction of its normal brilliance.

Loki trained his eyes on the woman as she walked forward. She wore grey leggings tucked into black boots with grey fur trim and a blue trench coat that was tied tightly around her slender, almost sickly looking waist. Her cheeks were a bit sunken and her eyes seemed almost overly large and doe-like. Loki stepped closer to Thor, taking pride in seeing her eyes widen when she saw him. 

“Oh, I didn’t-”

“This is Loki,” Thor broke in. His arm winding around his waist, “my partner...in all things.”

Loki couldn’t stop the fizzle of pride as her mouth gaped and her hands clenched in her scarf. “I...see.”

“How have you been?” The blonde’s tone was pleasant but his body was still tense.

“I um...I’ve been better. I’d been hoping to see you...to talk.” She said softly, her hand brushing her hair back.

“So talk. Loki’s part of me so anything you say can be said in front of him.” Thor smiled, “like I said; he’s my partner in  **everything** .” Loki was shocked at the cool note in Thor’s voice.

“I...wanted to say I was sorry. For how I reacted, how I handled everything.” She sighed shaking her head, “After that day...Darce was pretty disappointed in me. Never let me hear the end of it. Then we found out I have cancer. I tried to call-”

“My phone broke, had to get a new phone.” Thor swallowed as he looked her over, “you’re sick?”

“Darce’s joke is its karma. She was pretty pissed I let you get away but she’s been sticking by me through treatment and I’m going...alright.” Her eyes flicked to Loki, a jealous gleam in her eyes as she watched how Thor’s arm wrapped around him. “I wanted to reach you to...try again. But I guess it’s a moot point now.” Her eyes flicked to where Thor’s pendant was peeking out from under Loki’s scarf.

“Very, good luck to you Jane. I hope you recover,” his voice was sincere no amount of pain would have him wishing the curse of cancer on anyone. “C’mon baby.” He said tugging Loki back down the path.

“Yes  **Sir** ,” Loki locked eyes with her as they glided past, taking in her shocked reaction and smirking.

“Minx.”

Loki tossed him an innocent look as they walked, “whatever do you mean Daddy?”

Thor chuckled, giving Loki's ass a light tap. “Goading her like that. Is my boy jealous?” He asked as they rounded where the hot chocolate stand normally was.

“A little…” Lok pouted softly, his hands pushing deep into his coat pockets.

Thor’s arm stopped him from walking and turned him gently, “why?” He asked softly, his fingers coming up to toy with Loki’s scarf; the dark emerald fabric coiling in his hands. “You’re the only one for me,” he tapped at Loki’s collar. “You own me as much as I own you Lo.” He whispered pulling Loki closer, smiling as Loki’s hands gripped his elbows. He pulled the slighter man forward and kissed him softly; no intent for anything more than a warm press of lips on lips and he felt Loki melt into him. Thor’s phone broke out into song, a lyrical female voice singing about Collars & Suits and Loki chuckled as they broke apart.

“Who’s ringtone is that?”

Thor grinned as he brought his phone out and hit accept bringing it to his ear. “Stephen, miss me already?”

Loki bit his lip as he pressed his lips to Thor’s jaw opposite of where the phone was, able to hear the conversation clearly.

“Can hardly miss you if I never see you.” Stephen hummed on the other end, “I was wondering if you and your lovely boy would be willing to join me for dinner tomorrow night? Bruce and Natasha were telling me about this Italian place...Rovali’s?”

“That sounds great, what do you think Lo?”

“Five o’clock sound good?” Loki leaned over to speak into the phone.

“I will see you both then,” Stephen chuckled and the call disconnected.

Loki looked at Thor, a smirk crossing his lips. “Dinner with your Trainer...should I be scared?” 

“Stephen’s pretty harmless…for the most part. Your place or mine?”

“Mine,” Loki hummed softly, “I feel like curling up with Hel and you and watching A Christmas Story.” He laced his fingers with Thor’s and they walked to the truck, heading home. 

~~::~~::~~::~~::~~

The next morning had them lounging in Loki’s bed, simply enjoying each other and the closeness that came with having the house to themselves again. Eventually, Loki got up with a sigh, “need to get up.” He grumbled; stretching and ruffling his wayward curls with a huff, “I can’t believe I promised Artie I would be up at this god-awful hour.”

Thor chuckled, “It’s 8:30 baby boy,”

“Exactly,” Loki hummed as he looked at his lover over his shoulder.

The blonde smiled, his fingers walking along the knobs of Loki’s spine, “How much do you want to bet that she’ll be hungover when she gets in today?”

“With Hela staying there? It’s no contest, Artie will be wearing sunglasses and flinching at every bark and tweet.” He laughed as he moved to his closet pulling out a pair of jeans and his scrubs top. He slipped them on before moving to his dresser vanity and starting to try to tame his unruly hair. He sighed as he glared at Thor from the mirror who simply smirked back. “I am never letting you take me to bed when my hair is wet again,” he grumbled gathering up his hair.

“You say that every time,” Thor laughed as he got up; walking, stark naked, over to him and wrapping his arms around his tapered waist. 

“I mean it.”

“Mhm,” he hummed kissing his shoulder and feeling the muscle bunch and shift under his lips as Loki pulled his hair into a bun and began to bobby pin it. “I’ll drive you, I don’t trust the canyon roads with that car Hela gave you.”

Loki snorted as he leaned back into the circle of Thor’s arms, “I still can’t believe she got me a car. I’m perfectly capable of taking an uber.”

The blonde hummed noncommittally, kissing the juncture of his shoulder. “Hurry or we’ll be late.” He tapped Loki on the ass and walked to the dresser pulling on his gym clothes. As they got into the truck, Loki made a small humming noise that had Thor’s lips curling and a small chuckle escaping his lips. “I know that sound. Your hamsters are running.”

“Your Trainer, does he have a preference?”

“For?”

“Those he keeps.”

“Loki…”

“Yes?”

“What are you thinking?” He asked, arching an eyebrow as he navigated the roads.

“Nothing in particular.”

“And I believe that as much as I believe Tony saying he’s ready for fatherhood.”

“Anthony would make a wonderful father, he’d have someone to connect with on a mental level,” Loki laughed “All I am saying, love, good-looking man like your Trainer deserves something just as pretty on his arm.”

“Trust me...Stephen does not need help in the picking-up-boys department.” Thor snorted, shaking his head as he turned down the road for the clinic.

“Boy’s you say?” Loki smiled as he drew out his phone.

Thor pulled up to the clinic throwing the car into park as he turned to snatch Loki’s phone. “Loki no.”

“Loki yes,” he snarked with a laugh, his foot pressing against Thor’s chest as he leaned away and began to type rapidly his phone making a chirp as the text was sent.

He groaned as his head thunked against Loki’s shin and he gave his thigh a pinch. “Such a pain.” He rumbled.

Loki laughed again leaning over to kiss him softly, “see you soon.” He made to move away when Thor’s fingers curled into his collar, “hm?”

The blonde kissed him again, “love you baby boy.”

“Love you too Daddy,” He pecked him again before jumping out and heading inside and leaving his lover to head to the gym. The day moved quickly and they soon found themselves standing outside Rovali’s waiting for Stephen. The sky was starting to darken and there was a soft snow falling to the ground, Thor clapped his hands together rubbing them through the thick leather of his gloves and glaring playfully at Loki who seemed undisturbed by the cold. “Descended from Vikings and you can’t take a little vigorous mountain cold?”

“I was born in southern Cali, didn’t go to New York until I was in college. I grew up on the beach.” Thor chuckled, “the summers here are great for me winters not so much.” The bigger man shook his head, taking a hit off his vape and aiming the smoke away from the door.

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled as he caught the scent of blue raspberry. “So you like that juice?”

“I can’t believe you found a line for Game of Thrones and then bought them all for me.” He smiled his arm wrapping around him and wagging his vape, “and this new vape is amazing too.”

Loki beamed at him and tilted his head for a kiss only to have it interrupted by a small cough. They pulled back to see Stephen smiling at them looking warm in his dark red trench coat over a smart looking deep blue casual suit. “I hope I’m not interrupting,” he chuckled as he watched them.

“Not at all, find the place alright?”

“Parking here is much better than New York,” Stephen hummed as he pulled off his hat and they stepped inside of the warm restaurant. They were lead to a table near the back and Stephen was charmed by the place instantly. “What a cozy little Italian place, reminds me of all the good places in Little Italy.”

“25th street has all sorts of hidden gems,” Loki hummed as he settled in, shrugging off his coat and laying his hands on the table. “The homemade pasta is heaven.”

“Thor! Dr. Laufeyson!” A chipper voice piped in causing the three men to look and see Peter smiling at them.

Thor’s head snapped to see Loki giving him an all to innocent smile and he bit back a groan. It hit him all at once what Loki had been planning and he really hoped that poor Peter didn’t get dragged into something he wasn’t ready for. Loki smiled at Peter and nodded, “you can call me Loki, Peter. Are you off of work?”

“Oh...um...yeah,” Peter stammered a blush covering his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was just heading-”

“Wonderful join us for dinner, would you? You didn’t get the chance to meet the latest addition to the group. Peter this is Dr. Stephen Strange, Stephen this is Peter Parker; a bright young man studying engineering and interning with Thor and Tony.”

Stephen’s blue eyes were alight with interest as he looked the boy over, scooting so that Peter could sit down in the booth with them. “Really? That’s rather impressive.”

“Mr. Stark and Thor are great to work for!” Peter grinned brightly, his eyes dancing under the light. “So how did you meet these two?”

“Well...Thor is an old friend from New York, I treated his father.”

“You did?”

“He did,” Thor hummed as he took his water from the waitress who popped up by their table. “Let’s get our order in. Your usual Loki?”

“If you please,” The raven-haired man hummed as he took his water. 

“I’ll have the chicken parmigiana, he’ll have the shrimp fettuccine. We’ll stick with water for right now.”

Stephen looked over the menu again and arched an eyebrow at Peter, “what do you suggest since you work here.”

Peter blinked, a blush covering his cheeks as he looked up at the waitress, “a baked ziti and Papa Vincento’s classic meatballs Sally. Oh and some fresh garlic bread for the table.” He handed the menus to her and she bounced away to put in their order. Peter wrapped his hands around his glass and chewed on his lip, “so you treated Thor’s old man. What for?”

“A strange case of Amnesia,” Stephen hummed sipping from his own glass. “One day he just snapped out of it right as rain, nothing wrong with him. Baffled me for years and to this day still does. I can’t practice neurosurgery as well as I used to so I branched out into more theoretical studies and Dr. Banner was looking for an expert in neurology to help with his thesis on anger patterns in the brain and how they relate to physical strength.”

“Like how a mom can lift a car off her kid? Or like how people go into ‘berserker mode’ when hit enough?” Peter asked, his foot tapping against the floor.

“Smart boy,” Stephen hummed his praise and a secret smile formed on his lips that Loki instantly recognized as the same one that Thor would get.

The raven-haired man felt a nudge and glanced to see Thor giving him a look and he simply shrugged a shoulder. “Stephen, do you have anyone special waiting for you in New York? Perhaps planning on them coming here?”

“No, nothing like that. After my accident that ruined my hands and caused the tremor, I became rather reclusive looking for a way to cure my hands. I went to Nepal to see a Shaman there, heard some crazy things about mind over matter went to see if it was true.” He lifted a hand, the tremor still there, “this is after months of therapy and work with them. I can practically sign my name like I used to.”

“Which was still chicken scratch that must be required to be a doctor.” Thor laughed, grunting as Loki dug his elbow into his ribs.

“So, no one waiting for you or planning on following you. Perhaps you could join the three of us one night. Peter has expressed interest in the Scene.”

“Loki…” Thor groaned as Stephen’s eyebrows lifted and Peter blushed scarlet.

“What? We’re all friends here and within the lifestyle. I think it would do Peter good to get a better start than I had.”

“New blood?” Stephen asked softly, “what makes you want to start?”

“Well, I saw Loki’s collar...noticed some of the things that they did when they think no one is looking in public. Also...college student in the era of computers and internet...not hard to find anything really.” Peter chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well, I am sure we have quite a bit to talk about.” Stephen hummed sipping his water as their food came out, “perhaps when Loki stops trying so hard to set up blind dates and playing a poor game of matchmaker.”

Thor let out an uproarious laugh as Loki choked on his drink, slapping a hand to his chest. “I can assure you-”

“I have been doing this a lot longer than you little one,” Stephen smirked, satisfied at having caught Loki off guard. “Now, how about we talk about how you two came to know each other hm?”

“Artemis bought me a date with Thor,” Loki shrugged.

“I don’t believe that was one of my lessons in picking up submissives Thor,” the doctor arched an eyebrow.

Thor blushed hotly, “that wasn’t….I mean yeah it’s true but that’s not how it happened.”

“Oh? Do enlighten me.”

Thor cast a glare at his submissive who was snickering behind his napkin. “Tony’s wife, Pepper, she set up a charity auction so that she could raise money for the Quicksilver Safe House. One of our friends, Wanda...she lost her brother to domestic violence and was a victim of it herself. Her and Pepper have been wanting to set up a safe haven for people so that families don’t lose someone close to them. I was on the list of people being sold along with Natasha, Bruce, and really everyone you met last night besides T’Challa, Okoye, and Artemis.”

“Ah so it was a good cause then, well I guess I can let that slide seeing that you have a happy submissive with your collar.” Their conversation continued to flow with ease as they ate. Loki settling into Thor’s side as he watched Stephen and Peter look at something on Peter’s phone; Stephen pointing out inconsistencies and explaining with patient over what was found there.

“They’re getting along,” Loki mumbled softly into Thor’s ear.

“Seems that way.”

“We can hear you,” Stephen snarked, an eyebrow arching at the two who had the grace to blush like children with their hands in the cookie jar. “Really, you two act like I need help getting a date or meeting a new submissive. I have been in town for a week you know, already have several demonstrations I am planning on going to.”

Thor chuckled shaking his head, “you always did work fast Strange.”

“At least I work smart Odinson.” He looked up as the waitress stopped by again, “coffee and tiramisu for the table.” He watched as she walked away and turned his eyes back to Peter, “I think I will take you to these demonstrations, give you your first taste.” 

“Oh...um….alright?” Peter’s voice squeaked a bit and he coughed, reaching for his water.

“Well, what have we got here?” A slippery voice snaked over to them and Thor felt Loki go ramrod straight next to him. His arm wrapped tightly around his waist, giving his hip a squeeze as four sets of eyes landed on Gast. “So the rumors are true, one of New York’s elite has come to Ogden. What an odd place for him.”

“Mr. Gast…” Peter started but was stopped by Stephen laying a hand on his.

“En Dwi Gast...well the scene back home was correct in saying your manners were ‘gast-ly’. I don’t believe you were invited to this party.” Silence reigned over the table as Loki sat with his jaw hanging slightly open in shock, Gast looked two parts flabbergasted and one part insulted, Peter just looked confused, and Thor was trying very hard to hold in his laughter. “Was there a particular reason you are fouling up our air with your poorly chosen aftershave?”

Gast’s face slowly colored with rage before he plastered a smile on his face, “I don’t believe there is a law against seeing an old friend, is there Loki?” His hazel eyes fell onto the raven-haired man whose face was turned away.

Thor’s arm tightened more around Loki, pulling his submissive closer into his side. “You’re no friend of his.” The blonde growled.

Stephen lifted his hand, blue eyes glittering like ice as they pinned Gast. “I believe my friend is correct, now I believe you are in the way of our waitress so if you would excuse us we are ready to finish our dinner and enjoy a night among true friends.” With that he waved his hand, indicating for Gast to move away and signaling the older man was done with the conversation. “Though perhaps you will stop by the demonstration I am holding on the seventh. Perhaps you can learn what it means to be a real Dominant and earn the love and respect that comes with the title.”

Thor moved to brush his lips against Loki’s ear, “it’s alright.” he murmured in his ear as they heard Gast stalk away. Thor’s blue eyes met Stephens over the table watching as the man sipped his coffee. “Thank you, Stephen.”

“Go on and take your submissive home Thor,” his eyes fell to where Loki was refusing to look up from the table. “Take care of him, properly. I’ll see young Peter home.”

Thor nodded as they got boxes for their desert and bid them goodnight and walking out into the cool night. They stopped at the truck and Thor turned Loki to him, “Lo?”

“One day...one day I won’t do this every time he shows up.” Loki promised softly, “I won’t keep my eyes down expecting the hit to come.”

Thor’s hand reached up and cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing against the sharp line of his cheekbone. “What can I do? What do you need? You know I would do anything for you baby boy, just tell me what you need.”

Green eyes slowly lifted, “take me home Daddy. Tie me down, make sure the only thing left is you.”

“I can do that,” Thor smiled softly kissing his forehead. “Get in the car, let's go home.” He watched as Loki got in, looking up to the full moon and sighing before he got into the car and drove them both home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thor led Loki through his apartment; the once lived in space now spartan and utilitarian even his good couch throw was at Loki’s place. They really only used the area for more intense scenes, like tonight, not wanting to encroach in their domestic life that seemed to play out at Loki’s little home. Thor was sure they needed to have a conversation about him moving in, he’d already had a key and would often be there when Loki got off a late shift with something warm to eat and warm arms when the day was tough. He lead the way into his bedroom, adjusting the dimmer so that there was a soft bronze glow to the room. Loki’s face was hollow, green eyes looking at nothing. It was a concern for Thor not wanting to push Loki further into his head and he knew where he was; the blonde wanted to scream and toss Gast off a mountain. Loki had found a love in sensation play, enjoying the heights it took him to; it wasn’t a regular thing for them, however, a rare gem that let Loki explore and get comfortable. “Loki?”

Vacant emerald eyes turned to him and that ever wagging silver tongue, for once, was silent.

“Are you in a headspace for this?”

“Yes, Sir.” An obvious lie.

Thor’s hand gripped his elbow, tight enough to shake his attention. “Are you truly?”

That shook the hollow facade and Loki blinked, “I-I-” His form began to tremble as his mind tried to work.

Thor wrapped his arms around him, tensing the muscles to act as living steel bands around a deceptively thin frame. “Where is your head?”

“Everywhere…”

“Why do you want this?”

Loki’s head fell to his shoulder swallowing hard, “I want...I want….” He sighed closing his eyes, “I want to stop thinking. I need quiet.”

Thor sighed as his hand lifted, carding thick fingers through inky hair. “I can make you stop thinking, I can put you under...but can you handle it?”

“I need to try Thor...I can’t...I feel like I can’t breathe. I feel like he’s crawling under my skin...taking the happiness that I’ve been finding.”

Thor took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he felt Loki tremble in his arms. “Alright. But rules first. I’m not going to gag you, I can’t put you under with gagging you...not right now. I need you to use your voice. Promise me you will use your word...for any reason. I don’t care what that reason is you will use it.” His voice was firm, even shaken a bit as he tried to keep the fear out of his voice.

“I promise...I promise.” Loki whimpered, his fingers curling in Thor’s shirt.

His hand came up, cupping his chin and tilting his head back, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Loki whispered, kissing him softly.

Thor held the kiss for a moment, a simple press of lips nothing more nothing less. He broke off, seeing a bit more color on Loki’s face and the hollow look starting to fade. “Get the music you want to listen to tonight. A single song, I’ll put it on repeat. Undress and lay on the bed for me, blankets down at the end of the bed and out of the way.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Loki’s voice wavered, thick with emotion he couldn’t say as he pulled away. He turned, hearing Thor slip from the room and he slowly folded the blankets down leaving just the fitted sheet exposed; crimson...a comforting color for him where in most it would instill fear or anger. He undressed methodically, his fingers trembling as he let his clothes drape over a chair and he picked up his phone skimming his songs. He found the one he wanted and set it to play; moments later a haunting tune started, women humming in sync with each other creating a trembling melody that came from powerful voices. He pressed the repeat button and set his phone on the speaker dock, the music playing through the system as the instruments joined in with the voices. He felt his heart moving in time with the drum as he gently put the pillows on the chair by the window and crawled to the center of the bed. He laid down, letting the melodious voices caress his skin and slowing his breathing down to calm his hammering heart. His mind was a tempest again, though it happened far less often now that he had Thor but still his mind would not quiet when upset. 

The door opened again and he heard Thor walk in. There was a dip in the bed and something cold pressed against his thigh making him hiss softly. “Sorry, just relax I need to get the ties and then I’ll move it. Keep your eyes closed.” Loki heard him shuffling around, the opening of the toy armour and some rustling. He felt the chilled item move away from his thigh and heard it thunk heavily on the end table. “Arms up,” Thor watched as Loki lifted his arms and he looped the cashmere ties through the wrought iron bars and gently wrapped them around Loki’s wrist. He watched as Loki’s fingers flexed, showing that the ties weren’t too tight and that he had enough give to ensure his movement. Thor’s fingers drifted down his arms, feather light touches that caused Loki’s breath to hitch and gooseflesh to break out along his skin. “My beautiful boy,” he whispered as he grabbed another strip of cashmere. “Lift your head.”

Loki let Thor wrap the blindfold around him, feeling pride that Thor took such care not to tangle his long hair in it as he tied a knot. The music began to make him drift, his heart slowing with each hum as he felt Thor’s warmth settle between his legs. He felt the brush of Thor’s flesh against his and trembled as his cock started to take interest; swelling and his blood thrumming. 

Thor let off a small chuckle as he finally tuned into the song, “Whisper from the AmaLuna show. You did love this act, it was your favorite.” Thor hummed along, his deep voice giving a new dimension to the music that had Loki’s body trembling. “I have a new toy for us to try. Electro-Stim; I want to see you light up with this sensation.” Thor’s voice was dark and he smirked at the way Loki’s mouth went slack and his fingers flexed. “Yeah, you like that. Safeword?”

“Oklahoma.”

“Good boy.” He traced his fingers along each bump of his ribs, smiling as he watched each breath taken and each shuddery exhale. The music drifted to a breathy stop before starting up again; he reached over for the cooling lube he had gotten for their game. The bottle was thick and dark brown and promised fun, he clicked it open watching as Loki’s breath caught. The first line dribbled along Loki’s cock, making him gasp softly and he chuckled as his fingers smeared it before he let go. A moment passed and then he watched as Loki’s back bowed as the lube began to tingle and chill. “For someone who’s fingers and feet are like ice you sure do enjoy the feeling of chilled things.” Thor teased softly as he dribbled more, watching it slide along the seam of his balls and drip lower. Loki’s gasp was music as he let his fingers rub the cooling lube against his hole. His first finger slipped in with ease, it always did and he smiled as Loki’s breath hitched; the combination of his finger and the cooling lube creating new sensations they hadn’t played with. His finger rotated and pulsed in and out a few times and Loki’s legs drew up, his feet planted firmly on the bed as his hips worked against Thor’s finger. “Beautiful,” he whispered as he slid in a second finger, twisting and scissoring them. His other hand closed around the new toy and he let out a slow breath in time to the song. “This is going to get intense, can you handle it?”

“ _ Please _ ,” Loki whimpered, his fingers curling in the ties as his head fell against his bicep and his chest hitched on the word. 

Thor pressed the tip of the new wand to Loki’s entrance; it was clean and was shining with the lube. At the first hit of a drum, he slowly began to slide it in, watching as Loki gasped and arched his thighs trembling as he took wave after wave of the toy inside. He toyed and worked the toy inside; thrusting it in and out with each beat of the drum. He leaned forward as he worked the toy, brushing his lips to the other's ear. “Doing so good baby boy, so good. I’m going to turn it on now.” His fingers fiddled with the device and he watched as Loki’s head was thrown back and his back arched. A scream tore from his lips as the toy was pressed right to his prostate and making his cock jolt and drool precum. The toy was relentless and so was Thor, pushing Loki harder than he normally did but knowing that this is what Loki wanted. He felt his own cock twitch and each cry from Loki clashed with the music as he pushed him higher and deeper. “That’s it Loki, so perfect for me. Only for me. No one else will touch you again, no one else can do what I can do for you can they?” He growled, his teeth dragging along Loki’s ear.

Loki gasped as his mind crackled to life, each press of the toy sparked against his nerves lighting each synapse in his mind going off like fireworks. Thor’s words washed over him and his heart hammered in his chest as the sensations of the electro-stim toy and the cooling lube sent him higher. “D-Daddy…”

“That’s it, there’s only me baby boy. Only me. No one else will touch you,” Thor repeated, his voice a low growl in his ear as his free hand slid up Loki’s chest; cooling lube smearing against his skin and making him arch as that chilled hand wrapped around his throat. “You are mine, only mine. No one else will ever have you.”

Loki gasped as his eyes flew open behind the blindfold and panic gripped him hard. His throat seized up and he bucked. “O-Oklahoma!” He cried out feeling Thor release him as if he were on fire. He tried to suck in a breath but the panic broke through the white emptiness of nothing painting his world in reds and pinks as his chest tightened. The toy was flicked off and pulled from him, its dull thunk barely a blip on Loki’s radar as he tried to catch his breath.

“Loki baby, breath,” Thor said, his hands working the ties to release him quickly and he pulled Loki up into him, his hand resting over the scar on Loki’s chest. A constant reminder of what was taken from him and he pressed their foreheads together. “Breath, please breath baby.” Thor shook as he held Loki close. 

“I-I can’t…” Loki gasped his fingers like claws in Thor’s back. His chest stuttered and his form trembled. “I-i-inhaler…”

“Shit shit shit shit,” Thor kept an arm around Loki as he reached into the end table rattling around; Loki’s stilted breaths hot and terrifying against his neck. “Shit...shit we don’t have one here anymore!” He snatched Loki’s phone from the speaker dock and dialed 911. “Please baby, please try to calm down.”

“911 what is your emergency?”

“Please send someone,” Thor begged, “my boyfriend...he...he can’t breathe we don’t have an inhaler for him.” Thor held Loki close, tears stinging his eyes as he grit his teeth. He growled out his address and tossed the phone the minute he was able to; his head fell onto his shoulder and he tried to get Loki to breathe properly. “I’m so sorry baby...so sorry…”

Loki couldn’t speak, his mind was still filled with panic and his chest tight. He felt Thor pull a blanket over him and those strong arms he loved and he knew kept him safe around him. His chest wouldn’t loosen up and he felt himself start to get light headed. “T-Thor…” He gasped as the blonde laid him down and quickly yanked on a pair of boxers. 

“They’re at the door, I’ll be back, I swear I won’t leave you.” He was gone for all of 30 seconds but to Loki, it felt like an eternity. The dimmer was hit, lighting up the room more and his fingers clawed in the blankets as his chest tightened in panic. 

“Oh my god...Loki.” A husky voice gasped and he saw a flash of red hair and felt the bed dip. “How long has he been like this?”

Thor watched as the redheaded EMT sat down at his boyfriends' side, his hand on his chest and watching the rapid rise and fall. “Not..not long. Seven minutes? He’s normally got an inhaler for things like this...it’s just not here…” 

The EMT clicked his tongue pulling out the small portable O2 tank and slid the mask around Loki’s face. “Breath Lo-Lo,” He muttered as he pulled out a sedative and slid it into Loki’s arm and pressing the plunger down.

Thor’s eyes snapped to the EMT and his brow furrowed, “you know Loki?” He finally got a good look at him; a trim figure, shocking red hair, and aquamarine eyes.

Loki’s eyes fluttered as his hands relaxed and he finally got his first full breath. “Po…”

Po smiled down at him, “long time no see Lo-Lo.” His eyes flicked to the limp cashmere sashes hanging on the frame, his face turned murderous as he rounded on Thor. “What the fuck did you do to him?”

“Whoa, hey back up.” Thor growled, “I didn’t do anything to him that he didn’t ask me to. I stopped the minute...the second he said to.”

“Really? Because I see him in a full-blown panic attack and you,” Po jammed his finger into Thor’s chest a snarl distorting his cherubic face, “had him tied up like some kind of barbarian. Just who the fuck are you anyway?”

“Me?” Thor gaped, “who the fuck are you?”

“Will you both just stop it! Po don’t make me call Artie.” Loki gasped as he struggled to sit up.

The blonde pushed past Po and settled onto the bed his arms slipping around Loki to help him sit up. The paler man leaned into him and panted into the mask, his hand pressing against his chest as his heart fluttered and skipped. “I’m sorry baby,” he whispered, his lips brushing his temple as he glared at Po.

“Stop glaring, I can feel it.” Loki sighed, “Po this is Thor Odinson, my lover. Thor this is Apollo Richardson, Artie’s twin brother.”

“Her twin...why’s she never mentioned you?” Thor’s arms were tight around Loki as he pulled him against his chest settling his chin on his shoulder. 

Po had the grace to shuffle his foot against the carpet, his eyes downcast. The silence stretched and Loki sighed. “Apollo just got out of rehab...he’s been there for the last year and a half on a court-ordered mandate.”

“Five hundred and fifty-six days sober,” Po muttered; he sniffed as he threw his shoulders back getting that snobbish look on his face that Artemis got every now and again. “I also used to date Loki when we were freshmen in college.”

Loki groaned as he felt Thor’s arms tighten a fraction of an inch and he smacked the back of his hand into Thor’s bicep making him grunt. “Stop it, fucking peacocks the both of you.” He pulled the mask off and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. “Now that we are done and I am thoroughly embarrassed can we move on?”

“Do you need to go to the doc Lo?” 

“No...no I should be fine...it was just a panic attack gone bad. I’ll just have to make sure to have an inhaler next time. Thank you, Po.”

“Any time Lo...well not any time. I really don’t like seeing you like this.” He cast a glare at the blonde who glared back, making Loki roll his eyes. “If anything’s going on you let me-”

“Stop right there Po,” Loki held up his hand and sighed, “Thor is my Dom. He’s not like Gast...not by a long shot. Tonight was fine up until I had an episode...you remember how those went.”

“Yeah...yeah, I remember.” Po raked a hand through his hair and slung his bag over his shoulder taking the O2 tank. “I’ll get out of your hair...but damnit Lo...keep that fuckin inhaler on you that’s what it’s there for.”

“Yes,  **Dad** .” Loki rolled his eyes watching the slump in the other man’s shoulders. “Po...call Artie...she would love to hear from you.” Po made a noncommittal noise before letting himself out; Loki leaned back into Thor and sighed in the deafening silence of the room. “I suppose we need to talk about what happened…”

“We do,” Thor agreed, shifting a bit more. He got up and grabbed his pillows throwing them against the headboard and settling in before drawing Loki to sit in his lap. His hands rested on Loki’s hips where the blanket pooled around his slender waist. “This ok?”

“Mm...more than ok.” Loki sighed, his hands resting on Thor’s forearms. “You know I like your hands on me.”

“I know you do, but you just had a major panic attack, love,” his blue eyes were tender as his thumbs brushed sharp hip bones. “This is also the first time you safeworded. I need to know you’re ok. I don’t want to do that again.”

The raven-haired man sighed softly as his elegant fingers stroked along tanned flesh. “It wasn’t what you did. I loved that...the music, the lube...the toy. It all felt incredible. You said…” Loki sighed, hands wrapping around thick forearms. “You said no one else will ever have me. He used to say that all the time...he used to tell me that no one else would have me after what he did to me. I was powerless when he had me down like that.” His hands slid up to cup Thor’s face, his thumb brushing along the pout of his bottom lip. “I like when you claim me...you’ve said things like that to me before. Seeing him tonight shook me and I was in my head, I made you push me. Can you forgive me, Daddy?”

Thor’s hand slid up Loki’s back and curled at the base of his skull, “I should be asking you that. I knew you weren’t in a frame of mind for this...for a scene tonight. I knew you couldn’t be pushed.” Loki’s fingers laid over his lips.

“Let’s just say that we were both at fault…”

“Lo…”

“Sometimes blame is best spread around. I knew where my head was but I asked. You knew I couldn’t be pushed and you pushed. We’re both at fault.” Loki leaned forward to kiss him softly. “The difference between you and him...you stop when I safeword. He never would. He would have kept on no matter what happened and you stopped. You stopped for me. You called a fucking ambulance for me...he would have left me tied up and panicking.” He rested his forehead against Thor’s and closed his eyes, “he would have never stopped.”

Thor’s arms wrapped tightly around the slender body in his lap. “I’ll always stop.”

“I know.” His lips were chilled as he finally captured his Dom’s in a slow easy kiss. Thor’s hands skimmed along his back and settled low on his hips. Loki made a pleased sound as he shifted his legs, the cleft of his ass gliding along Thor’s rapidly hardening length. “You can still do as I asked,” he whispered. “You can fill me with only you, make me forget.” One of his hands came up to brush the pendant around his neck, black painted nails tapping the cool metal. “We can’t erase the past but we can leave it where it belongs. Behind us. You are my future.”

Thor smiled as he squeezed his hips gently, “and you are mine.”

Loki smiled as he leaned back, the light overhead making him glow ethereally as he reached behind himself and slowly sank down onto Thor. There was still lube from their scene but there was a bit of a burn and stretch from his body going from panicked to relaxed. His eyes fluttered closed as the burn and the chill from the lube lit his senses and he took a deep breath. “Yours. Your boy.”

“Mine,” Thor growled as he shifted, his cock brushing against Loki’s prostate and he smirked as the other man moaned loudly. “Shh...you’ll disturb the neighbors.”

“Best make sure that I can’t catch my breath then,” the challenge was set and Thor laughed as his hands came up, clamping around Loki’s arms and trapping him against his chest as he took control. 

“Such a mouth on my boy, whatever will I do with you?” He traced tongue and teeth along the pale line of Loki’s throat littering it with darkened bites.

“Love me.”

“I already do,” Thor smirked thrusting up harshly and chuckling at Loki’s choked gasp.

“K-keep me.” He panted, his back arching as his fingers curled around Thor’s where they kept him tied up and bound.

“I already own you.” Another sharp thrust, this one at a different angle that had Loki seeing stars.

“Treasure me.” His voice was broken, a begging edge to it.

“More than all the gold in the world.” The blonde promised him.

“Devour me.”

“With pleasure,” Thor growled as he flipped them over, his arm hooking under Loki’s knee and his hips moving with purpose as he drove in and out of the smaller man. He angled his hips and smirked as Loki’s back bowed and his mouth went slack. He continued his onslaught, biting at his throat and leaving his mark. “C’mon love, my sweet baby boy. Give it up for me. You’re so good, so sweet for me.” His lips danced along Loki’s racing pulse as he felt the long lines of Loki’s body pull tight. “Cum Loki, give yourself to me. Fall and I’ll catch you.” He promised.

Loki’s mind snapped in a haze of white static spotted with gold and green as he cried his release, cumming untouched. He felt more than heard Thor’s snarl against his throat as he felt liquid heat pouring into him as Thor reached completion as well. Moments later they were curled up together, Loki’s back pressed firmly against Thor’s chest as their fingers linked together; moon and sun against crimson sheets. “Thank you,” Loki whispered softly, his eyes drifting shut.

“Anything for you baby boy.” Thor’s lips brushed against inky-black hair. “I love you, more than anything.”

“Anything?” Thor could hear the smirk in Loki’s voice and he chuckled as his arm tightened around the slender man. “More than the gym?”

“Mhm,” Thor hummed sleepily.

“More than beer?”

“Course.”

“More than your favorite hammer?”

“Don’t push your luck.” Thor teased as he squeezed Loki gently. “Say ‘I love you’ Loki.”

“I love you Loki,” he parroted back yelping as Thor’s free hand dug into his side. “I give, I give!” He laughed, “I love you too Daddy.”

Thor chuckled as he drew the sheet up over them and settled them into the bed. “Good night love.”

“Good night,” Loki smiled into the dark as he drifted into a blissful sleep, safe and secure and right where he belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning found the couple busy in the kitchen; Thor watching as Loki made omelets and smiling at the domestic nature of the whole thing. It warmed he Dom’s heart to have simple things like this and he found himself looking more into the future than he ever had before. He chuckled as his mind drifted to Loki; fine wrinkles around those clever emerald colored eyes and silver streaking through the proud raven mane. His chuckle drew Loki’s eye to him and he arched a finely plucked brow. “Something funny?”

“Just happy love, just thinking about how much I like this. Having everything out in the open...I don’t have to hide anything and can enjoy seeing my collar on you while you do something so domestic and so simple.”

Loki chuckled as he leaned over and kissed him softly as he placed the plate down and moved to get coffee. “Eat, you have work today.”

Thor tucked into his breakfast, silence reigning over the kitchen again and his mind began to drift from happy breakfast to the panic from last night. “Lo...the EMT-”

The raven-haired man sighed, “is it your turn to be jealous of an ex?” It came out snarkier than he intended but he always tensed up when his past came into question. Though Apollo wasn’t necessarily a bad part...it was still tough to talk about.

“Loki…” Thor sighed; it was a frustrating thing about the vet. Getting him to open up was like pulling teeth. “Of course not, I just want to know more that’s all. This isn’t a test or a game.”

Loki’s shoulders relaxed and he pinched the bridge of his nose turning to lean back against the counter and shaking his head. “I know, I’m sorry.” It was pathetic and the younger man sighed again. “I had just started college, just met Artie too though of course, I knew her by reputation. Living and growing up in Utah you don’t go one day without hearing about the Richardsons. Their father was Mayor at the time, good man strong morals fought really hard for gay rights since his daughter came out as a lesbian and would go to all the protests in college and at the capital. Their mother is an affluent businesswoman with a wicked wit and even more deadly business maneuvers with Southern Heiress pockets. Granddaddy was big in the Oil world. As we became friends her parents learned I didn’t want anything from them or would try to cause a scandal with their kids so I quickly became family. As we became closer I also met her twin brother; he was everything she wasn’t. A party boy, able to get into whatever he wanted; club, party, movie screening, hell even a few backstage events for concerts all we had to do was say his name.” Loki rubbed the back of his neck, tugging lightly at his hair. “We burned bright and raged like a wildfire. Molly every night, acid when we danced and raved, anything to make us feel good and fly high. We would get high, fuck, drink, fuck some more…” His voice trailed off as he kept his eyes on the floor. This was a part he didn’t dare tell Thor, not sure how the blonde would react to Loki actually doing drugs vs what Gast did to him.

Thor’s mouth went dry at hearing about his lover willingly on drugs. He knew rollers in New York, how dangerous it could get. He had a few friends from high school who did the same shit only upgrading to cocaine and heroin to either OD or contract something horrible. He knew that Loki was clean and they were each others only partners so he wasn’t worried about that. It was everything else. “What happened?”

“I didn’t get hooked...or OD. Po wasn’t as lucky. He’s been in and out of rehab the last nine years. Kept falling off the waggon when he met the newest, youngest, hottest thing. Even upgraded to some scary shit...the last time...Artie and I found him strung out on special K and acid. He never hurt anyone thank god but he got jumped going down the wrong Alley in Salt Lake...shit doesn't happen usually here but our crime scene can be just as bad as anywhere else. Mrs. Richardson died two years ago when he was going hard on the drugs...Po hates himself for it feels like it’s his fault. That his drug problem put her in an early grave and he went into an even more extensive rehab program. Her dying was the straw that broke the camel's back; she said she would never speak to him again unless he got clean. He was cut off from the whole family and even I didn’t go see him. He missed a good portion of my recovery but knew what Gast did to me...I would send him letters...let him know someone cared, how his family was, if Artie got married, something anything that I thought would help him recover...hang onto sobriety.” Loki smiled a little bit, “he sent me a letter...probably a few weeks ago saying he was going to be getting out of rehab and he was starting with the EMTs at McKaydee.”

“Why didn’t Artie say anything? Does she know he’s out?”

“Po...he wants to prove himself first. Show his family that he’s serious this time about being clean. A job, a home, a car...those were his goals. Once he had those he was going to talk to her. He’s got the job and the car...he’s in a halfway house right now but he says he’s looking for a place.”

Thor chewed on his lip as he braced himself on the island of the kitchen. His sky blue eyes took in the kitchen, the open space that lead into the livingroom and the great view of the Junction. “He needs a place?”

“Mhm...says he wants something kinda low key.”

The blonde’s mind was churning that over and he tapped his fingers to the countertop. “He could move in here you know.” Thor said casually, watching as Loki fumbled with the coffee mug in his hand blinking owlishly at his lover. “What? Something on my face?”

Green eyes narrowed as he arched an eyebrow, “you want to room with my ex from college?”

“Not particularly...though I don’t quite live here do I?”

Loki blinked as his brain finally caught up, “you want to move in together…”

Thor’s heart thundered in his chest as he mentally kicked himself, “Lo-”

“Yes.” Silence reigned in the room and Thor turned wide eyes to his lover.

“What?”

“I need to repeat myself? I said yes...you practically live with me anyway and we really only use your room here to play...we can convert the second bedroom into a playroom once Hela heads back home.”

Thor grinned as he got up and swooped in to pull Loki into a tight hug, kissing him senseless. “Have I told you yet that I love you this morning?”

“Mm...no you haven’t but you can make that up to me.” Loki laughed his arms wrapping around Thor’s waist as they kissed softly. 

_ I will give you sanctuary in these Hymns of Thanatos...I will give you sanctuary! _

The two jumped away as Thor’s phone blasted with an angry woman’s voice and heavy bass beats. “Who’s ringtone is that?” Loki laughed.

Thor chuckled as he lifted his phone to his ear, “good morning Hela.”

“Ah, shocking that you answer your phone while my brother does not.” Hela’s smooth, clipped voice sounded in his ear. “I have called Loki twice, I assume he’s with you?”

Thor thumbed the speaker phone button and held the phone between them. “Yes he is,” he arched an eyebrow at Loki.

“ _ Buongiorno sorella. _ ” Loki hummed, Tho,r needing to suppress the growl at hearing the flawless italian roll off of his lovers tongue. 

“ _ Buongiorno bambino, _ ” she laughed, “Nebula has been calling you all morning. Apparently, we are invited to a party.”

“A party?”

“For your birthday. You only turn 30 once Loki.”

“She is right love,”

“Quiet you,” Loki rolled his eyes as Thor chuckled. “Are you staying through the new year? My birthday isn’t until the 22nd. Doesn’t the band need you back in Italy for the next tour?”

“I can quite easily work from anywhere little brother. They would hardly deny me time to see you and I will still earn my keep.” She chuckles over the phone, “now you both will need to dress nice so we will go and find a proper tailor while I am in town, no arguments Loki Laufeyson. And Thor?”

“Ye,s Hela?”

“We are going to go work out at five pm before dinner reservations at the Timbermine when Loki gets off at 7. Nebula, Gamora, Peter, Artemis and Sif will be joining us so that we can plan this party. I will see you at the gym then.  _ Arrivederci! Ciao-caio!” _ The line went dead and Lok doubled over with laughter as Thor looked at his phone, his brow plucked in confusion.

“Was she dropped as a babe on her head?”

“Probably!” Loki cackled as he braced his hands on his knees and tried to breath only dissolving in giggles. “She must really like you to want to see you at the gym. She says it’s where she conducts her best business.”

The blonde looked between his phone and his lover and shook his head, “the children of Laufey will be the death of my sanity.”

“Once again darling...probably.” Loki laughed wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his jaw gently. “C’mon...we need to get ready for work.” He tugged Thor’s hand happily, humming as they got ready for work. Loki called an Uber home and stood with Thor outside of the apartment complex as they waited. “I love you Daddy,” Loki smiled up at him as the uber pulled up and Thor kissed him softly as he opened the door for him. “Have fun at work and at the gym.”

“I’ll see you tonight baby boy, love you too.” He closed the door, waving as the uber drove off before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to his truck. With the jobsite still closed till after the new year Thor settled into his main office and fired up his computer; ready to work on the budgets and look over the books. It was busy body work, and something that Sif usually did as his HR rep. He set up his music and hummed along as he worked. A couple of hours later he looked up as someone knocked on his door. “Oh, hey Tony you actually knocked,” he chuckled.

“Been known to do that from time to time. Figured I’d find you here, brought lunch.” He held up the take out bag as he dropped into the chair on the other side of Thor’s desk.

The blonde arched an eyebrow, “that’s unusually thoughtful of you...what did you do now?” Tony was his best friend, but the night of the party at Artie’s house the two hadn’t really talked about what happened. 

“What can’t I get lunch for my best friend?”

Thor arched an eyebrow and watched as Tony deflated a bit, “what’s going on Tony?”

“Listen..about the other night-”

“Tony…”

“No listen, we’ve been friends since fucking high school. I love you like a brother and I acted like a right ass.”

The blonde’s eyebrows rose into his hairline, Tony never admits when he was wrong, this was a shock. “Yeah...you did. I wasn’t exactly Mr. Sensible though.”

“Can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing if you did that to Pepper.” Tony sighed rubbing a hand over his face, “You were my best man at the wedding...I just...I have no idea what happened. I was drunk and I was fucking stupid. I know what Loki means to you and I acted like a total jackass...can you forgive me?”

“You’re always a jackass...just more so that night. Pepper really reamed you didn’t she?”

“Artie and Sif gave me a good talking to too...three women ganging up on me but I also already felt like total shit.” Tony held out his hand, “still friends Point Break?”

“Still friends Man of Iron.” Thor chuckled reaching out to clasp hands with him. “Next time you mack on my sub I’m going to put you through a wall.”

“It’ll be like rush week all over again.” Tony laughed.

They fell into easy conversation, moving through to getting the business prepped for the new year. Soon Thor found himself at the gym, dark red basketball shorts slung low on his hips and a black wife beater tank clinging to his sculpted chest as he stood by the weight machines and pulled his hair up into a topknot. The gym was semi quiet, not all that busy and Thor was ready to start lifting weights; he sat down on his favored machine when he felt something hit him in the head. He sputtered as he pulled the dark towel off of his face and looked around to see Hela smirking at him, her hands on her hips and a bag over her shoulder. She wore tight black leggings with green stripes up her hips, and a skin tight black tanktop with ‘Lacuna Coil’ in stylized green writing. “What was that about?” He glared at her only to see her smirk more as she tapped her bag.

“No weights Odinson, we’re going to see if you have stamina. I rented out the squash room.”

“Uh…”

“Move it Odinson.” She barked leading the way into the enclosed room. The lights flickered on and heavy music started to play, loud enough to be heard but soft enough so that they didn't have to yell to talk. “Limber up, time to see if those muscles can move.” She smirked as she dropped her bag and bent at the waist bracing her hands on the floor as she slowly inched her feet apart until she was in the splits on the floor. She twisted her torso to look at him and arched an eyebrow at his slack jawed look. “Close your mouth before you end up like a cod.”

“Are all of you Laufeychildren this limber? I’ve seen Loki put himself into some crazy positions and be comfortable as can be.” He laughed shaking his head as he braced against the wall bringing his leg up to stretch out the muscles.

Hela smirked at him, her acidic eyes dancing, “You would know all about Laufeyson limberness wouldn’t you?”

Thor blushed hotly as he crossed his arm stretching out his shoulder. “I don’t think that’s a word.” He muttered at a loss for how to properly have a conversation with his lovers sister.

“That matters little when I’ve already said it.” She brought her legs to the front stretching out her arms and grabbing the arches of her feet and pressing her forehead to her knees. “But that does bring up why we are here.”

“So you can smear me in a sport I know nothing about?”

“Huh...hadn’t thought of that.” She shrugged as she bounced to her feet tossing a racket at him and smirking as he fumbled. “I do all my best business on the squash court. A practice my father had and passed along to me which has served me well in the cut throat music management business.”

“Laufey taught you a skill?”

“Hardly,” Hela scoffed, “I meant the man who raised me. My mother married when I was three and Sven was a brilliant financial manager for a modeling agency in Milian.” She spun her racket around in her hand before gripping it tightly. “My serve,” She bounced the ball twice before smacking it with her racket and bouncing it off the wall. Thor barely had time to grip his racket properly before hit clipped him in the wrist and bounced up into his jaw. “That is poor form Odinson.” She tisked, her eyes glinting as she settled into stance again bouncing the ball.

He huffed, his competitive nature making his blood boil as he tried to mirror her stance. “Just serve.”

With a grunt she smacked the ball with all her might and watched it bound of the wall, hurtling at the blonde. He dove to the right smacking it with a snarl and bouncing it high off the wall and back to her. They settled into a rhythm, Thor struggling with his bulk to keep up with the slighter woman who had no problem diving under him to smack the ball and try to trip him up. “Time! Time!” He gasped doubling over as he pressed a hand to his side, he had strength but she had a crazy endurance while his hair was plastered to the side of his face hers was still fluttering around and she hadn’t even broken out a sweat.

“I’m disappointed. Being with my brother I thought you could last longer.” She looked him over, cocking her hip out as she braced a hand on her thigh. “Speaking of my brother...what are your intentions Odinson?”

Blue eyes blinked as he looked up into hers, “my intentions?”

She arched a perfectly sculpted brow at him, “yes...your intentions. To my brother. What are you doing with him?” She tapped a black painted nail to her racket, “you aren’t toying with him until the next thing comes along are you?”

His eyes went wide as his temper flared, “what the fuck gave you that impression?”

“You are a Dom,” She said with a shrug as she bounced the ball the sound of it smacking into her hand echoing in the room. “The last person who did that to him made him wrap his car around a pole and pierce his lung.” She held the racket out to him, tucking it under his chin as she stepped into his space. “What’s to say you won't do the same thing when you get your fill of him?”

He snarled as he slapped the racket away, “accuse me of that again and I don’t care whose family you are. You don’t know me and you can’t say that I’ll treat him like Gast did. Your brother had a panic attack last night and I called the goddamned ambulance because we didn’t have his inhaler-”

“Why did he have a panic attack?” Her face hardened as her hand reached up curling into his shirt. “What did you do to him?”

Thor opened his mouth to retort when the door opened and a gym trainer poked her head in, “Everything ok in here Ms. Laufeyson?”

Hela released him and took a breath smoothing his shirt down. “We’re fine, thank you,” She waved the girl off and stepped back her acidic green eyes leveling on Thor. The door shut with a click and she took a deep breath. “My brother only gets panic attacks when he is triggered. He hasn’t had one in over seven months. Well before he met you.”

“I didn’t hurt him. Not in any way he didn’t ask me to. I would never hurt him, ever. I want to wring Gast’s skinny little neck for what he did.”

“You would…”

“Nebula’s birthday party at Area 51...That was the first time I saw him I slugged him. Loki had to hold me back. Last night terrified me because he couldn’t breath,” Thor felt his eyes burning again and he rubbed at them angrily. “I thought I was going to lose him...the ambulance seemed to take forever to get there. I realize it’s crazy to fall so quickly for someone but Loki...he fits so perfectly. His submission is everything I want but it’s more than that. I love his wit, his silver tongue, how he melts at the sight of puppies and kittens and cries over Disney movies. How he bounces with excitement when his favorite authors put out new books or when he plays a trick on someone. I love him Hela...I want him to be with me for the rest of our lives. I can’t change his past but I can make his future better.” Thor clamped his mouth shut as he took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. “I love him, more than I have ever loved anyone else. Anything I can do to make him happy I’ll fucking try, but I won't be accused of abusing him. Not by anyone and certainly not by you.”

Hela was silent as she bounced the ball, it’s thud on the floor an echo through the room. “I believe you.” She shrugged as she spun her racket and gripped the ball hard. “But if you hurt him I have friends in the Italian Mafia who can make you pay and it won't be some Godfather/Pacino ripoff.” She slammed the ball with her racket making it bounce off the wall and smacking Thor in the side of the head. “Just remember that, now focus and give me a good match. Or I’ll tell Loki his Dom is a punk ass bitch that can’t handle a simple game of endurance.”

“You are on bitch, my serve.” He bent and picked up the ball and tossed it in the air and the new game began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are....we are at the end of the 2nd story. Enjoy my pets!

The next few weeks flew by in a flash for the couple. Thor had helped Apollo move in, finding that the man was actually pretty fun. He had cooked them dinner as a thank you and Thor got to hear crazy stories about when they were in college much to his subs embarrassment. Thor, himself, had fully moved into the cozy little house, enjoying the family feel of the home and feeling like he was finally where he belonged. The day of the party rolled around and Thor sat in the living room; a box rolling in his fingers as he looked blankly at the game on TV. Loki was still at work leaving Hela and Thor to wait for him. Thor was already dressed in his suit, the same one he’d worn the night he met Loki in fact. His smile grew as his thoughts drifted over the memories; their first night together, their zip line date, the trip to lagoon but what stood out more to him was the nights they had stayed in. Those were the memories he treasured more than anything, holding his submissive as they watched a movie or shared a TV show.

“Well, don’t you look snazzy,” Hela purred as she stepped into the living room. She motions for him to stand, “let me have a look at you.” She walked closer as he stood up and reached out with elegantly tapered nails to smooth and set his jacket. “This blue is a ravishing color on you darling,” she hummed her acidic eyes ghosting over him and nodding in approval. “I am quite glad you talked me out of buying you that new suit, this one fits you as if it were made for you.” She nodded with an assessing eye; the suit was trim in the waist giving his already impressive form definition, the white shirt complimenting his tanned complexion and showing the long line of his throat.

“It was, you don’t get to be my size and still buy off the rack.”

She scoffed reaching up to pat his cheek as she stepped back. She wore a floor-length dark emerald green gown that shimmered with every move of her hips and was backless with a low plunging neckline, a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders and gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was done up in a stylish updo with streaks of emerald laced through and her makeup was perfection. Her eyes traveled to his hair where she saw the raven-dark locks braided in with his own sunny blonde and clipped with a stunning silver bead. Her fingers lifted to the lock of hair and she arched a brow. “A love lock? You are quite serious about Loki aren’t you?”

Thor nodded as he gripped the box in his hand tighter, “I wasn’t lying when we went to work out Hela. I love Loki, with all my heart.” Their workout had left them a bit more frosty with each other but Thor knew she was coming from a good place. He also knew what she meant to his submissive and didn’t want to drive a wedge between them. Loki had been pleased that they were ‘getting along’ and laughed at the story of how Hela had creamed him in the squash arena. “I have a request.”

“Oh?”

He took a deep breath and lifted the box, “Will you please give me your blessing in asking for Loki’s hand? I love him, more than I have ever loved anyone and I want to make him happy.”

“Is your collar not enough?” She asked, stepping back and folding her arms.

“To me...it is. But I know what marriage means to him. I went with him to one of his friends wedding a few months ago. Before we went to bed that night he told me how much he and Nebula used to talk about their weddings...told me his dreams on one and what he wanted. The longing in his voice made me realize...I could give that to him. I’m content with just the collar but I know Loki has more wants and desires. He is my submissive and it is my job...my pleasure to fulfill all of his dreams. I want your blessing because I know what you mean to him.”

“Let me see it,” she nodded to the box.

He took a deep breath, his eyes casting to the door before he nodded and slowly opened it. Inside of the black silk was nestled a sparkling golden ring. Runes were etched into the metal and he watched as she picked it up. “Custom made...put a rush on the order but I knew the jeweler...his wife was a friend of my moms so they made sure to get me the order quickly.”

“These runes…”

“They read ‘My Only Love’. I want to marry him Hela, I wish to give him everything he ever wanted. It would be meaningless without your blessing; he holds you in such high regard and you are his only family that he loves.”

Her eyes flicked from the ring up to him and she slowly nodded, “then you have my blessing.”

“Truly?”

“Need I repeat myself? I have watched you since we were at the gym, you dote on him. You two are rather disgusting when you make goo-goo eyes at each other. I hardly know if I want to vomit or leave the room.”

“Since you chose the later I assume that is what you wish to do,” Loki hummed as he walked through the door.

Thor quickly snapped the box closed and slid it into his pocket, “you’re home love.”

“We were rather slow, we simply closed the clinic. Artie said she will meet us there.” He smiled as he walked overlaying a hand on Thor’s chest and leaning up to kiss him gently before turning to kiss his sister's cheeks. “You both look stunning.”

Thor smiled as he looked his sub over, he wore the same black suit from the night they met only now his collar glinted from around his throat resting just over his tie. His eyes traveled over the sleek look of Loki's hair and his grin grew even wider as he saw the golden blonde hair weaved with black resting over Loki's left shoulder and tied with the matching bead Thor had in his own hair. “So do you birthday boy. Are you ready to go?”

“I think the better question is, can you handle being in Thanos’s house all night,” Loki laughed as he slid his hand into Thor’s.

“Just don’t leave my side,” Thor laughed.

“Ugh,” Hela groaned as she spun away, “you two are utterly disgusting. Let’s go before I vomit on my Louis Vuitton shoes.”

“Yes your highness,” Loki snarked with a laugh as they stepped out into the car Hela had waiting for them. The drive was smooth and filled with Hela regailing Thor of stories of his lovers younger years which in turn made the younger blush hotly. They arrived at Thanos’s mansion and Thor scowled. 

“This is going to be a long night,” he grunted as he opened the door first and held his hand out to Loki. “Can we at least count on Gamora and Nebula providing good alcohol?”

Loki scoffed rolling his eyes, “you should know darling. You are the one who constantly has them beating on you with plastic weapons.”

“Yet you grew up with them, you already know this house better than I do.”

“I would say you two need to get a room but that would be counterproductive as to why we are here.” Hela rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the car and seemed to glide over the snow and up the steps. 

“The guest of honor is here! Finally!” Nebula laughed as she held open the doors for them. She wore a slinky dark crimson dress with an A-line skirt and one shoulder, strappy black heels, and (Loki noted with pleasure) the wig he had given her for her birthday. It’s LED lights flashing happily as she leads them into the ballroom where everyone was already waiting for them. Music poured into the ballroom and Loki smiled seeing ‘Vision’ with his laptop out and bobbing along to the music from his headphones. He smiled and waved as they came in and Hela broke off to go and mingle leaving the lovers to make their rounds. 

“Happy birthday Loki,” Wanda smiled as they reached her and she kissed his cheek. She looked classy in her black tea-length dress and her red hair in wild waves around her face. “Vis and I weren’t too sure what to wear...you’d think going to galleries we’d find something to wear for these formal things.”

Loki waved her words off, “you look fine...beautiful in fact. Are we will still on that dress fitting this weekend?”

“David’s Bridal on 22nd. Mora, Tasha, and La-la are meeting us there.”

Loki smiled as they wondered their way to the bar where the bartender gave them flutes of champagne. Loki chuckled as he watched Thor’s face scrunch a bit, “welcome to the high life love.”

“I think I prefer a good old-fashioned beer,” Thor blinked as the flute was shifted away and a beer slid forward.

“All you had to do was ask,” the bartender grunted as he shifted away. 

Loki stifled a laugh and Thor turned a playful glare to him, “you knew that was going to happen didn’t you?”

“I plead the 5th.” The raven-haired man laughed as he took Thor’s hand and wove them through the crowd. The night drew on and the last of the guests finally arrived Loki was pleasantly surprised to see that all of their friends were there though a few of the higher-ups of Ogden’s social circle. Loki’s eyes kept sweeping the room, his nerves on end as he looked out for Gast. He hadn’t told Thor it was possible he would be there, not wanting to stress his lover out more than he already was about being stuck in the mansion with his current patron. “Try to relax love,” he hummed, smoothing his hand along the others back. “It’s just a party, we’ll go home in a bit and have our own celebration yes?”

Thor tapped his foot against the floor and nodded, his hand slipping in his pocket to wrap around the box and he held it tightly. “I’ll be right back, try not to have too much fun without me.”

“Yes Daddy,” Loki laughed leaning up to brush a kiss to his lips before slipping into the crowd to find Nebula and Artemis. He smiled as he found the two women leaning against a wall, rolling their eyes at the high-rollers who were wondering around. “There you are Artie, not so much as a hello from you tonight.” He teased.

The redhead laughed as she shook her head, “just keeping an eye out for you. The big 3-0 how ya feeling?” She smiled at him. 

“Same as when I turned 29. I’m not magically different in the span of a few hours,” he chuckled.

Artemis’s eyes glittered as she smirked at him, “I think that’s going to change.”

He rolled his eyes at his friend and shook his head, “how many drinks have you had tonight Artie?” He laughed, though it died in his throat when he saw her eyes go wide where they watched over his shoulder. “What is it?”

Her hand reached out to grip his arm as she pulled him closer, “don’t panic. You’re safe here. Thor’s right over there and La-la and I are here. He can’t hurt you.”

Loki felt his heart pick up in panic and he turned to see Thanos walking up, flanked by Gast and another man with shocking white hair and the same eyes as Gast. “Loki, have yet to see the man of honor tonight.” Thanos chuckled, “I’m sure you remember my Aide, Mr. Gast and his brother Dr. Tivan?”

The dark-haired man forced a smile as he inclined his head to them, keeping his hands folded behind his back. He felt Artemis step closer, her rage warming his back as her hand slid into his and squeezed gently. “As always it’s a pleasure to see you all, I’m humbled that you came tonight.”

“Well, we couldn’t possibly pass up the opportunity to see this party. Thanos said that there was something very special planned for tonight. We wouldn’t want to miss it.” Gast gave an almost reptilian grin that had Loki’s skin crawling as his fingers clenched around Artemis’s hand. His jaw ticked as he tried to keep his panic at bay, emerald eyes bouncing until they landed where Thor was bent over and talking with Victor at the DJ station. He let out a slow breath, feeling her squeeze his hand and his smile became easier. 

“Well, it’s always an honor to have the elite come to something as simple as a Veterinary Doctor’s birthday.”

“You give yourself to little credit,” Tivan gave him a lecherous smile as his pale grey eyes traveled over the cut of Loki’s suit. “You certainly look like you are doing well for yourself Dr. Laufeyson.”

His opened his mouth to say something when the music died down. “Loki, we need you up front.” Victor hummed into the mic, causing Loki to blink as he was pushed forward by Artemis. A quick good-bye and he was weaving his way through the crowd only to see Thor shift from foot to foot, a flush on his cheeks.

“Thor?”

The blonde smiled as he held out a hand to Loki, “I have a surprise for you love.” He tugged Loki close, his arm wrapping around his slender waist. He kissed him softly and took a step back taking both of Loki’s hands in his. “Loki, I have never been happier than I have been with you. The fact that my date with you was bought by a certain obnoxious redhead-”

“Fuck you Odinson!” Artemis yelled, no real heat in her voice and the crowd laughing softly as Loki’s cheeks flushed with heat.

“Everything with you has been wonderful, even the fights we’ve had because we have been able to work through everything.” Thor reached into his pocket, his blue eyes glittering as the soft sounds of a guitar started playing. The blonde smiled as he watched Loki’s eyes go wide and he slid down to one knee. “You have shown me what real love is Loki, I have never wanted someone the way I want you.” He reached into his pocket pulling out the box and opening it. “Loki, will you marry me?”

Emerald colored eyes were wide as his heart thundered in his ears. His hands came up to cover his mouth as he watched Thor open the box and the lights caught the glitter of gold. “Thor…” His name left his lips in a soft whisper. “Yes...yes I will.” He smiled as he heard the room explode into cheers as Thor slid the ring onto his finger. 

The blonde jumped to his feet and grinned as he held Loki tightly and spun him with a shout of joy before bending him back and cradling his head in his elbow as he kissed him soundly. “I love you, you just made me the happiest man alive.” He whispered softly, blue eyes gazing into green and seeing the love he felt reflected back. 

“I think you just trumped everyone else’s birthday gifts, love.” Loki laughed as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and hugged him tightly before pulling back to look at the ring. His eyes traced over the runes and his lips curled into a small smile, “My Only Love.” He read, his heart thundering again as his cheeks turned pink. “How long have you had this planned?”

“Two weeks...Artie, Sif, Victor, and Wanda all helped while Nebula and Gamora were setting up the party. I wanted to make it special for you.” He lifted Loki’s hand to his lips, brushing a kiss against the ring. “Happy birthday baby boy,” he smiled drawing Loki in for another kiss.

“Alright break it up love birds, lets party!” Nebula laughed as Victor fired up another song and the couple was dragged into the crowd of their friends. An hour later Loki found himself standing outside with Wanda, Bucky, and Nebula; his hand being held up by the former as the other two looked at the ring. “He really did good!” Nebula smiled as she admired the ring.

“I would never have thought that Thor of all people would be getting married,” Bucky chuckled dropping the butt of his cig on the ground and stomping it out with his boot. “Five years I’ve known the guy and he never once even made mention of wanting to get married. Then again I never did either until I met Steve. Love makes us do crazy things.”

Loki smiled as he looked down at the ring, his free hand coming up to touch the collar around his neck. “Thor gave me something I thought I had lost. I never thought I would get married.”

“There you are,” Thor laughed as he popped his head out of the door. “Gamora is saying we can't have cake until you come in and blow out your candles.”

Nebula snickered as she dragged Bucky and Wanda back inside leaving the engaged couple alone. Loki stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck burying his face into his warm neck and chuckling at Thor’s hiss. “How are you always so warm?”

“Same way you are always ice cold. I swear one day I’ll see you turn blue.” Thor laughed rubbing his hands vigorously along Loki’s arms.

“Would you still love me if I was blue?”

“I might make a smurf joke or two but you would be the prettiest damned smurf in town.”

Loki’s lips twitched as his eyes caught the light from the full moon, “prettier than Smurfette?”

Thor howled with laughter as he laid his head on Loki’s shoulder, “by a long shot.” He rubbed his eyes and smiled, “ready to go back in?”

“In a minute, I just want to look at the moon for a moment. I’ll be right in.” He smiled softly as he brushed his lips to Thor’s gently and watched as the blonde go back into the mansion. He turned his back to the doors and braced his hands on the railing as he closed his eyes, tilting his head up to the moon and smiling as he said a silent prayer.

“You always were a pretty one bathed in moonlight,” a slick voice floated over to him and Loki whipped around his eyes falling on Tivan.

“Go away, you and Gast can’t hurt me anymore,” Loki growled, his chest tightening as he battled down his panic. “Why are you even here?”

“We were invited, pretty thing.” Tivan reached out to run a hand to run along the sharp line of Loki’s jaw. “We had to come and celebrate your special day, and what a special day it is.” His smile grew as he gripped Loki’s jaw. “How about something to help you relax, just like old times, hm?”

Loki snarled as he shoved at Tivan, tears burning in his eyes. “You and your disgusting brother tricked me, raped me, drugged me. Touch me again I will see you thrown in jail so fast that bad bleach job will droop like a wilted dick.” He growled as he smoothed his hands down his jacket and began to stalk past. There was a sharp prick to his neck and Loki gasped as his hand came up to feel the syringe pulling from his flesh. “What did…” his head started to spin as he slammed a hand into the railing again and stumbled holding his head in his free hand.

“Just a little something to make you more...manageable.” Gast chuckled as he stepped forward, his hand sliding to grip Loki’s throat. “No one will notice you are gone until we are finished with you. I told you no one else would have you.” His eyes dropped down to Loki’s collar and his face twisted into a snarl as he lifted his hand to grip it.

“N-no…” Loki tried to push him away only to feel a slight body behind him and his arms easily pinned.

“I will teach you who you belong to,” Gast growled as he ripped the collar off and threw it into the snow. “Get him into the car, I’ll tell Thanos we are leaving.” He watched as his brother dragged the semi-conscious submissive away and he smoothed his jacket down before slipping back into the party.

“Thor!” Nebula called as she walked up, Gamora and Quill flanking her, “you see Loki? I thought you went to bring him in.”

Thor turned his head from Steve, Stephen, Peter, Pepper, and Tony, his brow furrowing as he scanned the crowd. “He hasn’t come in yet? He said he wanted a minute alone to look at the moon. I’ll see if he’s still there.”

“I’ll check the bathroom,” Quill muttered.

Thor moved outside, Tony and Steve hard on his heels and he looked around. “He was right here…” There was no sign of Loki and worry began to gnaw at his heart. “Maybe he’s with Hela and Artie?”

“Where is my brother Odinson?” Hela barked as she stormed out into the snow, her eyes furious.

“Hela stop, getting mad at Thor is not going to help anything. He just proposed for god's sake!” The redhead groaned.

“Loki’s nowhere in the house,” Gamora said as they walked out, followed by the rest of their friends.

“The butler didn’t see him leave either,” Nebula growled as she braced her hands on her hips. 

“Then where is he?” Hela demanded, “where is my little brother?”

“Um...guys?” Peter said softly as he crouched in the snow. “Isn’t this Lokis?”

Thor’s blood ran cold as his vision narrowed in on the broken collar hanging from Peter’s hand. The clasp was broken and it was covered in snow; he reached out with a trembling hand to touch the cold metal and his heart was hammering in his throat. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Steve shaking his head, “don’t touch it. We’re going to take it in, c’mon.” Thor watched numbly as Bucky wrapped the collar in his handkerchief and the blonde followed Steve. 

“I’m coming with, don’t even try to argue with me,” Artemis growled as she leads the way to her range rover. “Get him in, we’ve got people to see and a raven-haired man to find.” Thor watched as the world outside the window raced past him and they soon found themselves on the steps of the police precinct. Artemis took point as she leads the three men up to the main desk and she rapped her knuckles on the desk startling the rookie cop awake. “Wake your ass up, I need to get up to see the Captain.”

“I-I’m sorry miss...you can’t just-”

“Ugh,” Artemis groaned as she reached over the desk grabbing the phone and sliding it over. Steve and Bucky stifled a laugh as they recognized the number she was punching in. She held up a finger, shushing the rookie who was starting to get red in his face and her eyes lit up. “Uncle Dion! Yes, it’s Artie. I need a favor can we come up?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME DIRECT ALL PAIN AND SUFFERING TO MY BETA! SHE FUELS THIS MONSTER!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> *In the language of flowers, Lilies mean devotion and humility while Bluebells mean everlasting love and consistency.
> 
> Have something you want to see from this series or a prompt you want filled to your heart's desire? Find me on Tumblr my doves!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dark-huntress-moony


End file.
